MOS
by mss Dhyta
Summary: I come back! in the end dari MOS "Mungkin kalian berdua gak bakal bisa dipisahkan" Rukia menatap nisan yang berada didepannya Please Read and repiu!
1. Chapter 1

Ini nih my first panpic…. Berhubung mss tertarik setelah membaca panpic dari para author senior, mss jadi pengen bikin panpic sendiri… gag tau bagus apa gag… karena baru pertama kali tolong kritik sarannya dalam bentuk repiu ya….

Neh panpic n nick punya mss

Tapi Bleach tetap hak cipta mas tite kubo

Kalo neh bleach punya saya, gag bakal jadi terkenal kayak gini…. Hiks.. malangnya nasib mss yang gag bisa gambar apalagi gambar komik… -lho kug jadi curhat??-

Please Read n Repiu..

Nb : ini humor tapi jayus, jadi tolong dipahami…

Ichiruki mania!!! Maap ya Ichihime

MOS

Ini Hari pertama MOS anak anak baru SMA karakura yang kata mss terkenal dengan gelar SBI nya alias Sekolah bertarif internasional –ditendang kepsek-.

Pak Kepsek SMA karakura yang punya nama Byakuya Kuchiki berpidato didepan podium sekolah, membuat anak cewe yang begitu ngeliat kepseknya kayak gitu keren lngs pingsan dan mas mas dari pmr segera melakukan pertolongan pertama

"Nafas Buatan!!!" seru ikaku dengan tampang mesum

Mss: Hiy udah botak kinclong mesum lagi parah amat seh lo..

Ikaku: Lha yang bikin nih fanfic kan mss jadi yang bikin ikaku jadi mesum sapa??? –ikaku pasang tampang innocent bikin mss kabur nyari kantong muntah

-back to story-

Tiba tiba 1 Jitakan melayang ke kepala kinclong ikaku belum sempet ikaku berdiri n nendang tuh orang yang jitak dia eh…udh keburu dijitak lagi

Ikaku diem aja dulu pasrah bentar kalo tuh si penjitak gila udah berenti baru dia lanjut….

Sekali

2 kali

3 kali

4 kali –diem diem mss bantu jitak lho-

N Ternyata tuh penjitak malah bukan ngejitak lagi tapi mukul…

"Heh kau pikir kepalaQ ini apa???? Gendang apa enak sekali kau pukul seenak mu saja…" protes Ikaku dengan logat batak –sejak kapan????-

Yang mukul malah senyam senyum, hiy…. gak juga cewe cowo juga takut banget sama jenis manusia yang menyimpang ini….. Ikaku siap langkah 1 miliyar…..Dan lari secepat mss yang dikejar kejar anjing

-jadi inget…. Wah sialan tuh anjing-

Yumichika yang ngeliat reaksi ikaku ktawa ngakak……. Ampe hisagi yang Cuma numpang lewat di neh fanfic aja pingsan begitu nyium bau nafas yumichika yang habis makan jengkol pete pare sate dan sgala makanan yang berakhiran e –hmm mss laper-

Dan karena menurut mss gak penting lah masalah Yumichika itu jadi kita langsung aja ya ,gak boleh bertele tele karena bertele tele itu tak baik untuk kesehatan dan bla…bla..bla..bla…bla…bla…-mss disumpel sandal ma ichigo-

"hmhmhmhmHHHMHMHMHHHHH"

Translate =jahat banget lu ichigo masak disumpel pake sandal

"Lu ngomong pa ngoceh seh lama amat setaun nunggu dah jenggotan neh!!!!"

Dan tiba tiba Shiro-chan dateng (kya!!!! Mss mau teriak gaje tapi gak bisa disumpel sandal kug)

N Hitsugaya alias shiro alias jenius boy alias my fiance-dikubur idup idup hitsu fans- menolong mss dan membuang sandal laknat itu

"Hahahahah makasih ya hitsu kun neh buat kamu" mss ngsh lollipop ke hitsugaya ….

Hitsugaya langsung swt n mss alias author lebai yang jayus dikejer kejer ma hitsu fans dengan teriakan kembalikan Hitsugaya!!! Jangan nodai dia lagi!!!Jaga kesucian shiro chan- lu pikir si shiro mss apain????-

Sudahlah!!!! Back to story dah nyasar neh cerita dan harus kita kembalikan ke jalan yang benar"

Hari itu MOS dimulai dengan berbagai teriakan mulai dari minta tolong –gara gara mau diembat ikaku-sampe teriakan Kya!!Kya!!!Kya!! gaje banget!!!!

N Rukia –seorang cewe berambut hitam dan pendek- yang dari SMP luar kota n gak punya kenalan di Karakura Cuma bisa cenga cengo bingung tuh anak…-mss juga bingun enaknya makan pa gak ya????-

"Hei, kita satu kelas lho" ucap seorang cewe yang ehem…. 'itunya' gede sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada rukia -kalo nyodorin roti bisa bisa mss makan tuh-

Rukia pun membalas dengan jabatan tangan yang erat dan hangat…-habis megang termos soalnya-

"Rukia"

"Orihime"

"Kamu dari SMP mana???" Tanya Orihime –mss mau numpang lewat-

"SMP SS"-numpng lewt lagi-

"oh… luar kota ya, aku dari SMP XXX" –lewat lagi ah-

"Hei tatsuki!!!" panggil Orihime

Tatsuki-cewe bearmbut item, tomboy, yang hobinya nonjokin cowo kurang ajar- mengahampiri orihime dan berkenalan dengan rukia disusul dengan anak dari SMP XXX lainnya kayak Ishida n Chad

MOS kali ini benar benar dimulai, emang gak ada karung tepungterigu pita warna warni dirambut ato bawa sapu lidi kayak nenek lampir, tapi katanya mss neh ya… di SMA Karakura tuh kalo MOS bukan mental yang diinjak injak tapi fisik –dan biasanya kata kata mss sering salah jadi tenang aja-

N kakak kelas yang ngampu kelas 10.A –kelasnya rukia dkk- adalah kakak berambut orange-wew nyentrik euy- bernama ichigo kurosaki.. yang katanya mss juga berperan ganda sebagai ketua kelas dan ketua osis

Orihime matanya langsung berbinar binar ngeliat ichigo yang menurutnya ganteng abis.. Rukia cuma cenga cengo gag jelas… n Ishida yang juga 1 kelas ma mereka br2 lagi asyik ngupil

"Wah dapet yang besar neh enak gak ya kalo digoreng???" mss muntah muntah ngeliat ishida megang upilnya yang segede gaja

Tapi Rukia biasa aja walopun dia cewe bukan berarti dia gag normal lho….

"Orihime mending gag usah terlalu nge fans ma dia deh…"Rukia nyamperin orihime yang masih berbinar binar aja.. padahal ichigo udah gag ada disitu….

"Kenapa?" Tanya orihime heran tuh binar binary dah ilang mss udah gag perlu pake kacamata item lagi neh..

"Bahaya" Rukia menjawab dan pergi meninggalkan orihime…. Mss malah cengo.. bingun neh gag ada ada dalam naskah…woi rukia!!!!

Oke daripada bingun ngeliatin author gendeng mending back to story aja….

Pas pengenalan kelas n skul msh keliatan biasa aja ya MOS nya enag nyantai euy tapi pas jam 12 siang pas matahari lagi seneng-seneng nya pamer cahaya n mss lagi seneng senengya minum es cendol kelas 10.A disuruh lari ngelilingin lapangan yang segede lapangan sepakbola 10x hahahahahahahahahaha mss ketawa aja deh smbil nge cheer yang lari

Orihime lari ngos ngosan sehingga ehem 'itunya' goyang goyang bikin ikaku hisagi-yang menyusup dalam cerita panpic ini- n kira + cowo cowo norak lainnya pada mupeng….

Sedangkan Ichigo langsung nutup mata hitsugaya

"anak kecil gak boleh lihat" ucap ichigo… Hitsugaya yang benci dikatain anak kecil langsung nabok ichigo dan meninggalkannya pergi… Ichigo Cuma bisa megang pipinya yang panas ditampar ma hitsugaya –kok bisa apa hitsugaya nya nyampe ya???-

Rukia yang ketawa ngakak lihat adegan dia atas malah kesandung batu yang lagi mejeng didepan tiang bendera membuat Rukia berteriak slow… motion dan kejedot tiang bendera…

Untung aja gak jadi kejedot karena tanganya keburu ditarik ichigo….

"Lain kali kalo lari tuh liat liat donk masak Cuma karena batu kayak gini bisa jatoh" tegur ichigo sambil menendang batu kecil yang bikin rukia jatoh-sst diem diem mss udah nukar batu yang gede tadi ma kerikil hihihihihi ichiruki harus terjadi-

Rukia yang panic plus sebel itu langsung nglepas pegangan tangan ichigo dan meniggalkan cowo itu, pergi melanjutkan lari di siang bolongnnya –mss malah ngejar hitsugaya sambil minum cendol-

Singkat cerita karena mss dah cape ngetik smua selesai dalam waktu 2 jam mereka boleh istirahat 30 menit n setelah istirahat mereka anak anak MOS yang berwajah polos –terutama anak anak X.A- kembali disiksa gak Cuma fisik tapi mental-tuhkan belum tentu omongan mss bener-

Kelas X.B disuruh jadi pemulung sehari, X.C jadi tukang sapu sehari,X.D jadi cleaning service sehari dan kelas X.A….-mss malah ikut acara jika aku menjadi presiden sehari-

"Kalian harus jadi budak saya selama sehari" ucap ichigo dengan tampang yang bkn anak2 X.A nangis darah… Budak euy

-suer neh MOS apa penyiksaan ya??-

MOS untuk hari itu emang nginep di sekolah dan diharuskan tanpa pengawasan dari ortu… kalo ada yang ngawasi out dari MOS dan sekolah jadi tanpa pengawasan ortu bebas deh tuh pengampu

"Rukia!" panggil ichigo, Rukia yang udah punya firasat gak enak langsung maju ke hadapan ichigo tnpa basa apalagi basi

Ichigo menunduk sedikit-tau kan kenapa harus peke nunduk segala-ditendang rukia- n menatap wajah Rukia

"Khusus buat kamu jadi kepala budak "

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya, tiba tiba ichigo membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga rukia-mss mau ikutan nguping….-

"Lebih tepatnya Budak utama"

Wajah Rukia memerah antara marah dan malu… Ichigo memang terlihat tampan tapi kata katanya itu membuatnya ingin menendang cowo itu jauh jauh

"Budak UTAMA?????" Rukia mengerutkan dahinya bersama dengan langkah ichigo yang meninggalkannya diikuti anak anak X.A lain…

_______________________

WA!! Ini my first fanfic jadi ap kalo jelek ap kalo jayus ap kalo lebai maaaaaaaap deh…

Sekalian mss. Dhyta alias Dhytania alias mrs Toushiro-diboag ke laot-

mau minta Review Na tolong ya


	2. Chapter 2

Wah jangan heran ya kenapa cepet banget updatenya…

Karena mss mau balas dendam setelah tugas banyak yang diverikan guru guru tak berperasaan hwhahwahwahwahwa -dikasih nilai 5 ma guru guru-

Kebetulan juga neh lagi banyak ide jadi pengen cepet cepet update…

Trus thanks banget buat yang repiu gag nyangka nih fic bakal direpiu hiks srot….-ichigo ngeliat mss dengan tatapan jijik-

Sembah sujud buat yang repiu….

Moga aja fic ini gag ngebosenin

Neh fanfic punya mss tapi bleach dan tokoh tokohnya punya mas tite kubo…

Repiu please……

"Sialan tuh cowo, mentang mentang kakak kelas lagaknya selangit…. Sial!!!" omel Rukia didepan mss yang lagi makan bakso…

Sekarang Rukia lagi bersihiin wc sekolah padahal tuh wc udah bersih kinclong gag ada noda tapi si Ichigo malah nyuruh..

"Sekarang sebagai budak utama… tugas kamu yang paling ringan kug… " Ichigo melanjutkan omongannya yang gag jelas tadi…

"APA????" Tanya Rukia dengan nada menantang perasaan nya udah gag bagus tuh mana ada budak utama yang tugasnya ringan paling paling tugasnya berat ato gak gila-gilaan jangan-jangan..

"Neh…." Ichigo memberikan sebuah kertas yang isinya tugas tugas sang budak utama

Bersihin WC ampe mengkilap….

Apalin semua nama petugas cleaning service…

Bersihin semua tong sampah sekolah

Pijitin Ichigo kalo dia lagi pegel

Turuti semua perintah Ichigo

Harus mau disuruh-suruh ma anak-anak x.A yang laen

Selain 6 tugas diatas harus ada 10 tugas dari Ichigo.

Kalo Ichigo gag ngasih tugas maka…

Semua tugas cleaning service sekolah anda tanggung selama 7 hari….

Rukia cengo… neh tugas apa hukuman??? Tapi hukuman juga gak bakal seberat itu… gela… gag banget…

-mss aja melongo ngeliatinnya alamat pegel pegel neh-

Rukia ngasih deathglare ke mss… mss langsung ngabur entah kemana…

"Neh tugas sapa yang bikin?" Tanya Rukia dengan amarah memuncak kayaknya mau meledak tuh…

"Aq, kenapa???" Tanya ichigo dengan nada menantang

"kok pake ngapalin nama cleaning service segala?" Tanya Rukia sambil mengayun ngayunkan kertas tugasnya

"Pengen aja sekalian mau nguji sepikun apakah dirimu" Ichigo jawab santai

"Trus tong sampah disekolah ini?" aku yang bersihin sendiri gitu"

Ichigo ngangguk

"Kebetulan kemarin habis ada kerja bakti ngebersihin got kecil yang ada didepan kelas kayaknya banyak tuh yang buang kotoran gotnya ditong sampah tapi tenang aja kug yang ada gotnya kan Cuma kelas yang ada dilantai bawah" jelas ichigo santai

"Jumlah tong sampahnya?" Tanya Rukia lagi tangannya semakin meremas kertas laknat itu

"hmmm.. bentar masing masing ruangan punya 1 di taman sekolah juga ada beberapa kita puny taman didepan ma belakang masing masing jumlanya 5 jadi 10 trus sekolah ini kan 5 lantai masing masing guru punya ruangan sendiri dilantai 5 jadi….trus lantai 4 diisi lab computer, lab bahasa, lab kimia 1 kimia 2, lab fisika 1 lab fisika 2, lab biologi 1, lab biologi 2, lab matematika , lab bahasa inggris, bahasa jepang, bahasa perancis, lab astronomi, lab geografi"

Rukia garuk kepala neh orang mau ngitung tong sampah apa ngitung ruangan disekolah..

"Trus dilantai 3 ada lapangan futsal, bulutangkis, tenis, hmm bentar ngapain aku hitungin semua"

Dia baru sadar ternyata..

"Emangnya tadi aku nanya apa? Kug jadi Ngitung semua ruangan gitu, aku tuh nanya berapa kira kira tong sampahnya"

"Gak tahu"

Rukia tersenyum sejenak Ichigo bingung ngapa tuh si pendek senyum senyum segala..

"GILA LU!!!! LU PIKIR AQ NEH APAAN PEMBANTU??? CLEANING SERVICE??? BUDAK APA??? GILAGILAGILA" teriak Rukia bikin gempar se SMA Karakura ampe anak anak PMR pada sibuk lagi ngurus yang pingsan … kaca -kaca pada pecah, tong sampah pada tumbang semua-nambah kerjaan anak-anak yang jadi cleaning service neh-s emua kecoak mati ditempat, hujan turun ada gempa bumi tsunami kiamat!!(ok lama lama gag nyambung)ditambah lagi bikin mss pingsan dan dilarikan ke RSJ terdekat (?)

Ichigo jadi tuli sejenak… ngorek telinga dan menemukan kenyataan bahwa telinganya belum dibersihin selama setahun ini…. Ampe begitu jari kelingkingnya keluar dari lubang telinga keluar berbagai binatang dari telinganya mulai dari semut lalet cicak cacing nyamuk dan semuanya dalam keadaan wafat…-mss langsung dikasih bogem mateng ma Ichigo-

"Gag bisa teriak lebih kenceng lagi?" Tanya Ichigo, Rukia lansung ngos-ngosan habis ngeluarin semua tenaga jiwa dan raga untuk teriakannya itu..-gila keren banget-

"Tahu gag arti budak utama yang aq kasih ke kamu…?"

Rukia menggeleng males gomong suaranya udah habis diapake buat njerat njerit lagian kayaknya jawabannya bakal gag enag neh..

"Budak Utama bisa dibilang budaknya para budak"

Rukia cengo budaknya budak kalo gitu kenapa dia gag nyuruh orang buat jadi budaknya dia kan, bisa jadi budaknya budak budak trus budaknya budak budak bakal nyuruh budak lagi jadinya budaknya budak budak budak kan lumayan tuh bisa disebut budak paling utama ato triple utama keren tuh..

"Kenapa harus aku???" Tanya rukia dengan mata melotot

Ichigo tersenyum bikin mss pengen pindah dari Hitsufans ke Ichigo fans-kya!!!keren-

"Lihat aja nanti" Ichigo pergi lagi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan memanggil anak-anak x.A

Rukia ngejar Ichigo dan ikut keluar pengen tahu apa yang dilakukan Ichigo sekaligus pengen nanya apa maksudnya lihat aja nanti…Rukia dah siap Clurit juga buat gorok tuh leher si rambut orange-mss yang ngasih tuh clurit hwahwahwa-

" OK! Ada pemberitahuan baru kalian udah tahu kan kalo Budak utama kita kali ini Rukia " ucap ichigo disambut koor anggukan dari anak anak x.A yang lagi disuruh Ichigo buat ngedekor ruangan kelas XI Ipa a (tuh kelasnya Ichigo)

"Karena itu kalian boleh nyuruh Rukia buat ngelakuin apa aja yang kalian minta" ngedenger gitu anak anak X.A langsung ketawa setan n ngeliat Rukia yang lagi sembunyi dibalik pintu….

"Apa aja selain tugas kalian itu sendiri"tambah Ichigo dan ngeliat Rukia yang udah masang deathglare…

Back to WC

"SIAL! Mau sampe mengkilat kayak gimana lagi neh udah kinclong ampe bisa ngaca" Rukia ngomel ngomel lagi… mss cuma bisa nemenin rukia sambil makan bakso(di WC?)

"Tuh masih ada yang kotor.." Ichigo tiba tiba nongol dibelakang Rukia, Rukia pun kaget n reflek gelempar sikat wc kemuka Ichigo -padahal tuh sikat baru aja nyelup di kloset lho- mss juga langsung ngelempar bakso-yang ini sengaja-

Rukia ketawa ngakak mss ketawa sambil jungkir balik

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

Ichigo masih diem mss juga udah berenti ketawa masalahnya udah kejedot tadi pas ketawa sambil jungkir balik

1 jam

2 jam

3 jam

Karena gag sabar Ichigo nampar Rukia…

"Sadar non lu ketawa udah 3 jam"

Rukia berenti pantes aja sekarang rasanya rahangnya mau copot

"Heh ngapain pake acara nampar segala…?" tanya Rukia pengen rasanya dia balas nampar Ichigo balik…

"Pengen aja, tugas lu yang ini udah selesai"

"Enag banget ya… pengen aja"

"terserah donk lihat tuh tugas tambahan lu…"

"mana???"

"tuh yang kecil dipojokan"

Nb: apapun kelakuan Ichigo harus diterima APAPUN -kecil banget ini seh tulisan semut-

Rukia nelen ludah mss nelen air Ichigo gag nelen apa-apa

Rukia mau teriak teriak n dia udah nunjuk jarinya kedepan Ichigo dan Ichigo lagi-lagi senyum-tuh orang mau nyaingin rekor senyumannya Gin apa ya??-Rukia narik tangannya karena dia udah nyerah dan langsung menyingkir dari situ meninggalkan Ichigo

"Rukia tolong belikan kami aqua ya…" pinta Grimjaw

Rukia tak mempedulikan mereka

"Rukia tolong bantu aq memasang pajangan kepala ayam ini dikelas XI A"pinta Orihime

Rukia tetep melanjutkan perjalanannya

"Rukia bantu aku menggaruk punggung gatel neh" pinta Hinamori

Rukia tetep aja cuek

"Rukia tolong mandikan Boni chan" pinta Ganju

Rukia tetep aja gag peduli

Lama lama Rukia pengen nyanyi lagu EGP tapi karena mss gag mau masuk RSJ karena denger suara Rukia yang kayak kolaborasi antara gempa bumi, tsunami, angintopan, erosi ,abrasi dan segala bencana alam lainnya makanya rukia gag jadi nyanyi deh-ditabok, ditendang, dan dihajar Rukia-

Rukia Rukia Rukia Rukia Rukia Rukia Rukia

"ARGH!!!" Rukia udah muak namanya disebut mulu gag usah nyebut ampe kayak gitu napa cukup pangggil namaku 3 kali-kayak judul pilem-, tetapi dengan tepaksa, gak iklhas, gag rela, Rukia mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan yang diminta anak anak XA mulai dari beliin aqua, bantuin masang kepala ayam, garukin punggung, mandiin babinya Ganju, nyariin kutu dirambutnya Yachiru, bantu milih baju buat Yumichika, n yang terakhir bantuin Tatsuki buat jadi lawan tandingnya.

Sekarang Rukia jalan ngesot semua tugas yang dia kerjakan udah selesai –berhubung mss bingun mau ngejelasin 1-1 jadinya disingkat-

"Gila tuh nama cleaning service apa nama orang bule ribet amat ngapalinnya…Ulquiorra Schiffer, Zommari Leroux, Szayel Aporro Granz. Apalagi yang ini neh Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio udah tampangnya aneh gayannya norak gag jelas banget…" keluh Rukia sambil melihat catatan yang ia dapat dari muter-muter se sekolahan n nanya semua cleaning service yang ia temui-mss ditimpuk Ulquira fans masak dijadiin cleaning service-

Rukia yang jalan ngesot karena kecapaian n babak belur-habis jadi lawan tanding Tatsuki seh- gag sengaja nabrak kakinya Hitsugaya –mss langsung ngerogoh kantong nyari lollipop-

"Hitsugaya sensei???"

"Kamu, Rukia kuchiki?" Tanya hitsugaya sambil ngemut lollipop dari mss –hihihi-

"ya Sensei"

"Oh… selamat ya.." ucap Hitsugaya sambil menjabat tangan rukia-kali ini hitsugaya gag usah jinjit karena Rukia masih dalam keadaan ngesot- (dilempar lollipop ma Hitsugaya)

"HA?" "…."

"Selamat apanya?" Tanya Rukia heran maksudnya selamat atas segala penderitaan kamu gitu?

"Hitsugaya kun" panggil Mayuri sensei

Hitsugaya yang belum ngejawab pertanyaan Rukia langsung menhampiri Mayuri sensei dan membicarakan penelitian mereka tentang bagaimana cara membuat orang cebol menjadi tinggi –ditendang Hitsugaya-

"Selamat apanya?"

"aku bingung"

"tadi juga pas Matsumoto sensei lewat malah meluk meluk-ampe ampe Rukia mau muntah tau kan kenapa-, Pas Ukitake sensei lewat malah dikasih permen, pas Kyouraku sensei lewat dikasih sake, pas Yoruichi sensei lewat dia gag ngasih apa apa seh cuma ngasih jabatan tangan n ucapan selamat sama kayak Hitsugaya sensei neh guru mau ngasihani apa nyukurin seh.. bingun" Rukia garuk garuk kepala gag jelas…

" Tapi intinya neh sekolah kejam banget"

"HWA!!!" Rukia teriak teriak gaje…

"Kalo Ichigo ada disini udah aku jadiin jus jeruk tuh kepalanya mirip banget ma jeruk, dasar kejem gag berperasaan gag punya hati!! " Rukia terduduk –tadi cape ngesot mulu- saat itu sepi anak anak udah ngumpul dikelas masing masing tapi berhubung dia itu budak utama makanya gag ada masalah kalo dia gag kumpul duluan…

Rukia menangis semua ini gara-gara Ichigo.. dia emang udah sebel ma Ichigo sebelum ini.. udah benci ma Ichigo sebelum ini n apa maksudnya dia masuk di hidupnya sekali lagi..

-mss nangis darah lama- lama neh fanfic kug jadi sedih-

Rukia mengahapus air matanya dan berjalan lunglai ke kelas X.A yang sudah dipenuhi dengan anak-anak yang lgi asyik makan nasi kucing, masing- masing dapat 10 bungkus hwahwahwa.. wew porsi berapa piring ya??

"Rukia maaf porsi makan kamu sudah habis…tadi dihabisin Ganju"Orihime menghampiri rukia yang udah kayak zombie, mata item, rambut item, lemes, babak belur, -tuh mirip zombie gag seh?-

"Ganju juga udah aku bikin babak belur tuh" ucap tatsuki sambil menunjuk ganju yang udah KO

Padahal Rukia udah mikir dia bakal makan apa gitu kalo dia masuk kelas… steak, hamburger, ayam goreng ato apa gitu tapi udah nasi kucing kehabisan lagi…

"Ya udah gak pa pa makasih ya orihime tatsuki" Rukia berjalan keluar lagi dia masih harus mencari Ichigo untuk diberi 10 tugas baginya…..

Rukia udah nyari kemana mana tapi ternyata belum ketemu juga… udah nyari di kantin yang udah tutup di kelas kelas lain di lantai 1, 2, 3, 4, dan 5 –wew sekolah lantai 5 ampe diWC cowo –Rukia jadi malu pas gag sengaja ngeliat Ulquira yang lagi bersihin kloset hwahwahwa bersihinnya pake cero lagi jadi klosetnya langsung ilang bukan cuma kotoran diklosetnya praktis tuh-

Pas dia udah nyerah n nyoba buat kabur dari MOS ini dengan berbagai cara ternyata hasilnya nihil mulai dari manjat pager yang tingginya 2 meter, nyusup lewat pintu belakang yang dijaga 10 orang dengan tampang sangar tapi pas dideketin ternyata mereka tuh lemah lembut –rukia langsung lari mss malah dipeluk peluk soalnya imut seh-ditabok temen temen sekelas- ampe cara yang paling ekstrem nyamar jadi guru n coba keluar lewat pintu depan yang dijaga ma 10 orang bertampang sangar dan bener-bener bikin gemeter tapi ternyata…

"Hum…" penjaga yang bernama Kenpachi melihat rukia dari atas ampe bawah dari bawah ampe atas dari kiri, kanan, depan, belakang Rukia ampe eneg sendiri diliatin kayak gitu..

"Sepertinya kamu terlalu pendek buat jadi guru…" Rukia cengo lha gimana dengan Hitsugaya sensei yang cebol???

"Kenpachi aku mau pulang bukakan gerbang" Hitsugaya sensei yang baru saja datang menghampiri rukia dan Kenpachi wew panjang umur baru aja dipikirin-inner Rukia-

"Hei Rukia apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hmm…"

"Dia bilang dia guru baru disini tapi saya tidak percaya menurut saya dia terlalu pendek untuk jadi guru"

Rukia garuk garuk kepala berani banget neh orang ngomong di depan orang yang bahkan lebih pendek dari dia….

Hitsugaya langsung ngeliat rukia bandingin tingginya

"Perasaan aku ma neh anak masih lebih tinggi aku deh" –Hitsugaya lupa kalo dia lagi pake sepatu hak yang tingginya 10 cm-

"Rukia!" Rukia dah siap seribu langkah

"KEMBALI KE KELAS MOS MU!!!!!"

Rukia berlari udah kayak rusa yang dikejar harimau heran padahal tadi ngasih selamat sekarang bentak bentak… dasar berkepribadian ganda…

Tapi Mss gag lari kan mau ngasih boneka tedy

Hitsugaya langsung nimpuk mss pake boneka tedy ma sepatu hak 10 cm…. wew buset dah…

"Lu pikir gue neh anak bayi???"

Mss nangis gaje sambil teriak- teriak dan Hitsugaya pun keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan sepatu hak tinnginya…-itulah hasil penelitiannya tentang bagaimana membuat orang cebol jadi tinggi by mayuri sensei-

Sekarang Rukia mencoba lagi buat nyari Ichigo ditemenin mss yang lagi nangis-nangis dia lewat taman sekolah dia ngeliat Ichgo lagi duduk-duduk.

"Lha itu dia si kepala jeruk, mending aku selesain semuanya, daripada nyerah ditengah jalan"

Rukia menghampiri si kepala jeruk-ditabok Ichigo- dan ketika itu… Ichigo terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Byakuya sensei Rukia mundur dan mencoba menguping penasaran apa yang dibicarakan 2 orang elit itu

"Ichigo apa yang kau lakukan pada rukia sampai sampai dia mau kabur dari MOS ini tadi" Tanya Byakuya

"Hanya beberapa tugas buat mengujinya " Ichigo menjawab dengan enteng

"Terserah kamu saja tapi… " Byakuya terdiam dan berpikir sejenak

"Jaga dia baik-baik" Byakuya pergi meningalkan ichigo yang masih terduduk

Mss yang udah berenti nangis sekarang ngejer ngejer byakuya…. Kya!!! Keren euy

Rukia mengerutkan dahi… dan menghempiri ichigo dia pura pura gak tahu soal pembicaraan yang dibicarakan Byakuya dengan Ichigo tadi…

"Hei kepala jeruk apalagi tugas darimu kali ini…."

"Tidak ada…"

"Kalau tidak ada aku bisa dihukum jadi cleaning service neh cepetan udah sore banget lagi"

Ichigo diam dan menatap rukia

"Mau nyuruh apa?"

"Neh.." Ichigo melempar nasi bungkus keRukia

"Ini?" rukia masih menimbang nimbang nasi bungkus yang dia pegang

"Buat aku?" Tanya rukia

"Habisin itu tugas pertama lu"

"Mau apa?" Ichigo udah mulai naik darah maksudnya apa tuh udah minta empela minta lagi empedu

"Beliinnya spageti gitu apa hamburger apa steak" pinta rukia dengan nada mengejek

"Udah dikasih gag bilang maksih malah minta steak… dasar pendek " Ichigo mulai melancarkan serangannya

"Heh kepala jeruk, aku tuh capek gag mikir apa tugas lu tuh bukan MOS tapi penyiksaan!!!"keluh rukia

"Heh cebol kau pikir kenapa kau diberi tugas kayak gitu?"Ichigo membentak rukia, Rukia pun udah siap kaki buat nendang muka ichigo

"Kenapa?" Rukia menghentikan tendangannya kakinya udah nempel diperut Ichigo tangan Ichigo pun udah megang kepala Rukia

Ichigo ngerasa kalo dia keceplosan

"Lupakan"

"Kenapa?"

"Udahlah lupakan!" ichigo sudah berniat pergi tapi Rukia memegang tangan cowo itu..

hujan turun….

"Jangan pergi jelaskan semuanya" Rukia memohon air matanya sudah berlinang Ichigo hanya menatap Rukia dengan tatapan kesedihan

"Maaf" Ichigo pergi meninggalkan sebuah kalung dengan inisial I ditangan Rukia

"Kau.." Rukia menatap kalung itu dan melihat Ichigo telah pergi dari hadapannya

Rukia tetap terdiam diantara hujan yang semakin deras…

Orihime dan Tatsuki yang emang sedang mencari Rukia melihatnya diantara hujan yang turun dengan derasnya

"Rukia!!!" Orihime menyusul Rukia dan memberikannya payung

"Rukia.. segeralah masuk hujan akan semakin deras"

"Iya Rukia "

Rukia menatap 2 teman barunya itu.. mereka memang baik…tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa tersenyum untuk membalas kebaikan mereka

Sementara itu ditempat lain Ichigo sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang padahal hujan sudah deras sekali…

Ia menatap kalung berinisial R yang sudah terlingkar dilehernya selam 2 tahun…

"Maaf"

"Rukia…."

------------

Hwa??!! Kug jadi sad gini….

sorry ya kalo tulisan mss masih belum bisa diperbaiki....

Repiunya tolong deh….

Mss jadi bingung mau ngomong apa lagi…

Jangan sampe besok-besok kehabisan ide deh…

Tolong ya….

Repiu…


	3. Perkenalan!

Akhirnya chapter ke-3 jadi hah… lega..

Makasih banget yang udah mau sempet sempet ngereview… cium tangan yang ngereview- langsung dikubur idu-idup-

Janganlah anda bosen-bosen baca fic mss. Tahukah anda saya membuat anda semakin stress dan gila

Hahahahahahaha

Mss butuh review nya please…

Sekali lagi saya ulangi neh fic sama nick emang punya mss tapi nama dan tokoh berasal dari mas tite kubo… yang T O P banget karena bisa bikin komik sekeren bleach…

Ayo dimulai…..

The secret….

Pagi itu cerah menyinari bumi burung- burung bernyanyi dan mss pun menari-dilempar telur sama para pembaca-Mss senang semua gembira-sapa bilang-

Tapi sebenarnya tak semua orang senang pada hari yang cerah itu… Rukia salah satunya walaupun hari ini adalah hari kebebasan dari segala genjetan para pengampu yang kejam nan sadis itu…

"Hei Rukia!!" panggil Orihime diikuti dengan Tatsuki sebagai bodyguard setia mss juga ikut ikutan ngekor dibelakang..

Rukia masih berada dalam lamunannya mengingat segala kejadian yang terjadi kemaren ia menatap kalung berinisal I yang diberikan Ichigo tadi malam

"_Apa sebenarnya maksud mu Ichigo"_

Orihime yang sudah sejak tadi berada dibelakang Rukia menepuk bahu cewek berambut hitam itu…

"Ah!!! Ouh Orihime…" Rukia terkaget ketika tahu seseorang telah menepuk bahunya

"Hei! Ada apa denganmu Rukia ? Sejak kemaren melamun terus? Ada masalah?"Orihime bertanya dengan senyum yang mengembang dari wajahnya… Tatsuki pun menunggu jawaban dari Rukia

"Gak ada apa-apa kok" Rukia menggeleng dan berusaha tersenyum…

Tatsuki menepuk pundak Rukia….mss ikutan nimpuk Rukia pake kapur –dibunuh Rukia-

"Kami sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin…" Bola mata Rukia membulat menunjukkan kekagetannya..

"Kalian tahu dari mana?" Rukia masih tak yakin dengan ucapan Tatsuki siapa yang memberitahu mereka soal kejadian kemaren Ichigo kah? Atau…

Rukia masang deathglare ke mss… mss cuma bisa leng, geleng, geleng, geleng, geleng, geleng, geleng…

"Dari Kak Ichigo, kemaren dia juga kehujanan lho…" Orihime menjawab dengan mata berbinar-binar sepertinya dia emang fans berat si Strawberry

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya mana mungkin dia bilang kalo kemaren malem dia ngomong masalah itu sama aku….

"Kak Ichigo bilang kamu sedang senang bermain hujan-hujanan, makanya kemaren pas ujan kamu malah diem aja ditaman depan" Rukia cengo… jawaban Tatsuki membuat perasaan dag dig dug nya jadi lega… tapi pasti selain itu dia bilang hal yang aneh…

"Kak Ichigo juga bilang kamu seperti anak TK yang gak pernah mandi ujan, emangnya bener ya Rukia?… " Orihime menatap Rukia dengan tatapan ingin tahu sedangkan Rukia hanya bisa nyengir kuda

"_Dasar Strawberry….awas kau nanti"_

……

Hari itu adalah hari para guru kelas 1 memperkenalkan diri cuma buat guru kelas 1 kelas 2 nanti aja masih belum penting…

"Tatsuki, kamu bawa jadwal MOS gak?" Rukia mengaduk-ngaduk isi tasnya trus nuangin gula dan kopi (?) jangan-jangan jadwalnya ilang neh…pikirnya

"Bawa kok, oh ya guru pertama kita Hitsugaya sensei lho… katanya dia akrab banget ma Kak Ichigo" Tatsuki menunjukkan jadwal ke meja Rukia …

"Ah… Hitsugaya sensei aku dengar dia galak lho" Orihime menambahkan….

"Aku sih udah ketemu ma dia… dia tuh pendek banget gak nyangka deh dia bisa jadi guru kita…"

Plak….

Sebuah buku mendarat di kepala Rukia dengan mulusnya-mayday pendaratan darurat-… wew siapakah yang melempar buku itu… Eng-Ing-Eng – layar terbuka, asap keluar dari depan kelas mss teriak kebakaran-

"Hei Rukia! Sebaiknya jangan mengatakan orang lain pendek sebelum melihat dirimu sendiri " Hitsugaya sensei..sudah berdiri didepan kelas sambil bawa kaca segede gajah buat Rukia ngaca, Rukia cuma cengok kaca dari mana tuh…?

Cewe sekelas pada teriak gaje begitu ngeliat ada bling-bling dari muka hitsugaya-sejak kapan?- alias ada cowok keren gitu walopun pendek embat aja…. and mss langsung nyiapin lollipop lagi…

"Maaf.. Hitsugaya sensei…"

Mss udah ngasih lollipop ke Hitsukun tapi malah dibentak- bentak...

Nangis gajelah mss… teriak-teriak minta balik ke RSJ

"Sekarang kalian masih dalam masa MOS jadi jaga sikap kalian terutama kamu Rukia…"  
Hitsugaya ngasih deathglare ke Rukia , Ruka yang diliatin kayak gitu pengen cepet-cepet gali lubang buat ngubur si shiro-digebukin mss-

"Perkenalkan saya yang akan menjadi guru Biologi kalian nama saya, sepertinya gak perlu disebutin karena udah ada di jadwal kalian masing masing… ada yang mau ditanyakan?" Hitsugaya sensei menjelaskan dengan singkat,padat dan gak jelas tapi masih dengan wajah cool nya yang imut mss pingsan ditempat membuat ia kembali ke RSJ dengan segera…

Tiba tiba Hinamori mengangkat tangan,Hitsugaya memandang cewek itu..

"Ya?"

"Maaf Hitsugaya sensei apakah anda sudah berkeluarga?" Hinamori menatap Hitsugaya malu-malu wew pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa –nyanyi lagunya slank feat nirina zubir, disumpel kaos kaki ma Hitsugaya-

Hitsugaya melongo….-bayangin aja deh si keren itu ngelongo kayak orang bego-itu pertanyaan yang cukup lancang untuk guru sekeren dia , umurnya udah 20 tahun-ha?sependek itu?-tapi entah kenapa belum ada yang melamarnya…-ye… dimana-mana cowo yang ngelamar cewe-

"Belum" Hitsugaya menjawab singkat Hinamori senyam-senyum…. Cewe-cewe lain juga pada pasang tampang napsu…

Belum sempat Hitsugaya sensei pengen nanya apa maksud Hinamori nanya kayak gitu, tiba tiba masuk seorang cewek berambut pirang pa coklat ya? Dan berombak dengan ehem "itunya" sebesar semangka -wew lebai mode on- membuat para cowo langsung sujud syukur berjamaah… ada juga yang nyaingin Orihime…

Bruak..

tuh cewe buru buru-buru banget ampe nabrak Hitsugaya sensei dan membuat si kecil itu pingsan dengan jurus andalannya –udah pada tahu kan mss bingung ngejelasinnya disini –Hitsugaya tepar ditempat,Mss langsung nangis gaje dan menggali kubur buat si shiro…-dikejar pake cangkul ma Hitsugaya fans-

"Ah… kalian kelas X.A kan perkenalkan saya guru kalian dikelas ini nama saya hum…. "Cewek itu berpikir sebentar Rukia dkk ngelongo mungkinkah guru yang satu ini lupa dengan namanya sendiri…tapi yang cowo malah pada ngeluarin ilernya dengan deras- wew- membuat kelas X.A banjir dengan iler-yaks- kenapa bisa gitu karena sambil mikir si guru itu goyang-goyangin ehem "itunya" ,ya otomatis pada napsu lah yang cowok…

"Rangiku Matsomoto" setelah 3 jam yang melelahkan karena mss harus berenang diantara iler cowo yang menggenangi kelas X.A akhirnya tuh guru yang bernama Matsumoto ingat juga namanya..

"Saya guru Bahasa Indonesia kalian salam kenal" Matsumoto sensei tersenyum dan sekali lagi mengoyang-goyangkan itunya…

"Matsumoto sensei!" Hitsugaya sensei ternyata telah bangun dari teparnya

Matsumoto cuma bisa nyengir kuda and nyiapin langkah 1000 juta

"Kembali ketempatmu!!!"dan segera berlari meninggalkan kelas X.A-mss nyiapin payung hujan lokal telah terjadi dikelas X.A-

Kedamaian telah kembali pada kita kesucian mata telah terjaga dan fic ini selesai-eh gak-….

Sekarang kita percepat saja ya perkenalan gurunya…mss capek ngetik mulu…

"Perkenalkan saya Mayuri yang akan memberikan pelajaran Kimia pada kalian" Anak anak sekelas pada cengo.. gurunya freak banget pake topi miring lagi… wew…

"Perkenalkan saya Kenpachi yang akan mengajar untuk pelajaran Olahraga, bersiaplah untuk bertarung dengan saya hahahahahuaahahaha.." Kenpachi ngasih senyum mengerikan ke anak-anak…

Glek

_Tuh guru kayak preman pasar, pake gel berapa banyak ya sampe rambutnya bisa pada tegak semua… jangan jangan rambutnya juga diancem supaya berdiri semua lagi wew…_

"Perkenalkan saya Unohana yang akan mengajarkan pelajaran Fisika" Unohana sensei ngasih senyum close up wew wajahnya ke ibu-ibuan sekali….

"Perkenalkan saya Kyouraku saya akan mengajarkan pelajaran tari daerah" wakakakakak jangan heran kenapa Kyouraku yang mss pilih jadi guru seni tari –ditimpuk-

"Perkenalkan saya Gin Ichimaru saya akan mengajarkan pelajaran PKN" Gin sensei ngasih senyum … tapi dia tuh sebenarnya selalu senyum jadi gak usah disuruh senyum udah senyum duluan gak pernah melek lagi… apa gak nabrak tembok ya? Apalagi tuh mukanya kayak kucing bikin mss pengen nemplok terus nyakar-nyakar mukanya…

"Perkenalkan saya Ukitake yang akan mengajar pelajaran uhuk uhuk Sosiologi…" anak-anak pada kasihan ngeliat Ukitake sensei yang sakit-sakitan ampe-ampe Ganju maju and ngasih uang recehan ke Ukitake sensei.. –emang nya pengemis-

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang ,jam 12 tepat Rukia dan kawan-kawan segera menuju ke Kantin lantai 2 hm… mereka emang laper

Rukia cs berjalan sambil melempar lelucon ke Orihimedan Tatsuki… tanpa memperhatikan jalan didepannya..

Bruak..

Rukia terjatuh sepertinya dia menabrak seseorang..

"Maaf" Rukia segera berdiri dan meminta maaf pada cowo yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya…

"Tidak apa-apa" Cowo berambut merah yang dikuncir dengan alis bertato pun berdiri dan membersihkan tubuhnya… mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai..

"Rukia…" Renji berbalik

"Renji…"Rukia pun berbalik

"Lama tak jumpa " Renji dan Rukia sekarang koor bersama, Orihime dan Tatsuki cuma bisa garuk-garuk kepala gak ngerti…

"Temen SMP mu Rukia?" Tanya Orihime penasaran

"Bukan dia itu temen SDku…" mendengar jawaban itu, Orihime cuma bisa ngangguk – ngangguk

…..

"Kebetulan banget kamu sekolah disini? Apa jangan-jangan kita jodoh ya?"-Renji ditabok mss, sejak kapan lu berdua jodoh-

"Hahahaha… gak kog cuma kebetulan aja" Rukia tertawa muncul sedikit perasaan rindu ketika mereka berdua membicarakan masa SD mereka yang hanya bisa dilewati Rukia selama 2 tahun bersama Renji dan ia pindah setelah menerima ijazah SD nya

"Oh ya aku kaget juga waktu kamu pindah tiba-tiba memangnya kenapa kamu pindah waktu itu?" Tanya Renji… Orihime dan Tatsuki pun menatap Rukia, Rukia terdiam sejenak…

"Masalah biasalah…" Rukia tertawa, keliatan banget ketawanya itu dipaksain…

"Masalah… jangan–jangan kamu masih juga…"Renji tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya Rukia masih saja tersenyum…

"Maaf.."

"Gak pa-pa"

Orihime dan Tatsuki menatap Rukia lekat-lekat sepertinya banyak misteri yang disembunyikan Rukia…

"Kamu Rukia?" Tanya Si kepala kinclong nan bersih tanpa ketombe alias Ikaku

Rukia mengangguk

"Kenapa kak? " Tanya Orihime ingin tahu kenapa si anggota PMR yang terkenal mesum itu muncul dan mencari Rukia

"Ditunggu Ichigo di kelas X.A" jawab Ikaku dengan raut wajah yang serius

Rukia mengerutkan dahi menatap Tatsuki dan Orihime mereka berdua pun hanya bisa mengangkat bahu tanda gag mudeng

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Udah kesana aja"

"Kenapa?"

"Kesana"

"Kenapa?"

"Kesana!!!!"

Rukia berhenti mengulang kata kenapanya takut dijadiin perkedel sama Ikaku yang gitu-gitu terkenal sadis, nan keji…hi…

Ketika Rukia berdiri ia menatap Orihime bermaksud buat mengajaknya ikut juga…

"Cuma sendiri" Ikaku menjelaskan lagi… dan Rukia pun segera berlalu memendam rasa penasarnnya diikuti pandangan mata Orihime dan Renji

Saat itu Ichigo sedang duduk di salah satu meja kelas X.A yang sepi sunyap tak ada suara hanya jangkrik bernyanyi. Mss pun nongkrong doank disitu dengan tampang melas… mbak, mas saya belum makan dari setahun yang lalu…

"Kenapa?" Rukia masuk dan menatap Ichigo

"Tahu gak cara menghormati kakak kelas?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada suara yang menantang

"Buat kamu gak" Rukia menjawab dengan suara yang tak kalah keras.. dia tak akan kalah seperti kemaren gak bakal…

"Lagian buat apa ngasih hormat ma kamu" Rukia menambahkan lagi… Ichigo terdiam sejenak Rukia pun masih berdiri ditempatnya menyembunyikan tangannya yang gemeteran..

Ichigo maju mendekati Rukia…. Rukia pun tetap ditempat menahan rasa takutnya…

Ichigo menunduk dan mengambil sesuatu dari balik kaos kaki Rukia..

"Masih nyimpen ini?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menunjukkan sebuah cutter yang sudah tersimpan dibalik kaos kaki panjang Rukia sejak lama…

Rukia hanya menatap cutter itu dan segera merebutnya…

"Bukan urusan kamu!" Rukia segera melangkah keluar dari kelas tapi Ichigo menahan tangannya…

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi" Ichigo menatap Rukia dalam….Rukia hampir saja menangis tapi ia segera berbalik…

Rukia pergi meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri yang masih mencemaskan cewek itu.. cewek yang masih ia sayangi sejak 2 tahun lalu sampai sekarang….

Ketika Rukia akan kembali ke Kantin ia berpapasan dengan Orihime, Tatsuki dan Renji yang akan kembali ke kelas masing-masing…

"Rukia ada apa?"Tanya Orihime cemas..

"Gak apa apa cuma Kak Ichigo mau nambahin tugas buat aku aja" Rukia berbohong

"Tugas apa lagi?Bukannya tugas kamu udah banyak banget?" Tanya Tatsuki

"Tadi juga dia lupa dia mau ngasih tugas apa makanya suruh aku balik ke kalian lagi, bego banget ya tuh Kakak kelas " Rukia kembali berbohong dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tapi setiap ia berbohong pasti ia memegang lengan sebelah kanannya…

Renji tahu itu walaupun baru kenal 2 tahun tapi mereka adalah tetangga waktu itu, jadi Renji pun tahu dari kebiasaan Rukia sampai masalah keluarganya yang pelik..

„„„„„„

"Aku tahu kamu bohong kan Rukia?" Tanya Renji ketika saat itu mereka berdua saja duduk di taman belakang sekolah

"Yang mana?"

"Masalah kamu dipanggil kakak kelas itu…" Renji menatap Rukia dalam banget… seolah-olah ingin sekali membaca pikirannya

"Oh itu… tahu aja" Rukia kembali menyunggingkan senyum

"Kamu banyak berubah ya?" Renji menatap langit saat itu sepertinya akan hujan

"Ah? Mungkin" Rukia terdiam sejenak Renji pun hanya menatap langit saat itu… hitam sepertinya langit akan menangis lagi hari ini…

"Terus kenapa kamu masuk sekolah ini?" Renji bertanya lagi.. Rukia menghela nafas panjang…

"Kamu tahukan disini ada beasiswa untuk siswa yang kurang mampu… makanya aku mau nyoba sapa tahu dapet…" Rukia menjawab seperlunya tanpa detail yang bakal menekankan keadaanny a sekarang…

"Oh itu doank…" Tanya Renji… ia menatap Rukia yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat penting…

"Rukia…" panggil Renji ragu-ragu

"Ya?"Rukia pun sekarang menatap Renji

"Kamu masih inget pas aku bilang suka ma kamu?" Rukia terdiam dan berpikir ia masih sangat ingat waktu itu, ketika ia menerima ijazah dan acara perpisahan itu… ..Renji adalah cowok pertama yang menembaknya tapi sayangnya dia gak nerima cowo itu dia masih terlalu kecil dan tak ada baiknya buat dia…-mss juga gak ngerestuin, gak boleh!!!- Ditendang Karena kebanyakan bikin AN-

Rukia mengangguk…

"Kamu sudah menemukan cewek yang tepat kan?" Tanya Rukia menatap lurus kedepan ketika semua anak sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing

Renji menggeleng

"Belum, sampai sekarang… aku masih suka kamu.. apalagi pas aku ketemu ma kamu sekarang setelah 3 tahun yang lalu..

Rukia tersenyum, and Renji blushing...

"Kamu tahu, siapa aku…"Rukia tetap menatap lurus ke depan.. mencoba memikirkan sesuatu…semua yang terjadi selama ini kenapa ia sangat tidak ingin ada seseorang sangat dekat dengannya

"Dan karena aku tahu itu aku.." Renji terdiam Rukia meletakkan jarinya dibibir Renji menghentikan bantahan Renji yang sangat ingin ia utarakan..

"Kamu gak bakal ngerti.. bagaimanapun caranya" Renji terdiam dan menunduk Rukia menatap Renji..

"Sudah 3 tahun berlalu dan banyak yang berubah…jadi…."

"Maaf.." Rukia pun menatap wajah Renji dan Reji hanya menunduk dan tertawa

"Tenang saja aku tahu itu" Renji menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya

„„„„„„

"Hari terakhir MOS!!" Tatsuki berteriak menunjukkan kegembiraannya…

"Yes.!!!" Orihime mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi

"Hei Ishida ayah atau ibumu yang akan datang hari ini?" Tanya Orihime ke Ishida yang notabene pernah nembak dia tapi ditolak-wakakakakak malang benar nasibmu-

"Ayahku yang akan datang" jawab Ishida sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya

"Wah! Kalau aku siapa ya?" Orihime berpikir dia gak punya ayah, ibu, juga kakak terus siapa yang bakal menghadiri undangan buat orang tua

"Biar ibu ku saja yang mewakili mu" jawab Tatsuki mengusir kebingungan Orihime….

"Hwa! Tatsuki kau memang baik" Hidung Tatsuki kembang kempis dipuji gitu…

"Kalau kamu Rukia?" Orihime bertanya kepada Rukia yang sedang asyik baca komik Bleach dan tersenyum melihat bagusnya sode no shirayuki kepunyaanya.. wakakakak

"Ibuku yang akan datang" jawab Rukia singkat

"Ah… pasti Ayahmu sedang bekerja ya.." Rukia terdiam sejenak

"Ya begitulah…" Jawab Rukia sekedarnya…

"Wah aku jadi deg-deg an neh kira-kira kita keterima gak ya?" Orihime jingkrak-jingkrak gak jelas mss ampe pusing ngeliatnya tuh kangguru apa kelinci

"Aku dengar sih semua anak pasti keterima" Ishida menaikkan lagi kacamatanya..-mss juga ikut-ikutan-

"Ah benarkah Ishida?" Orihime langsung mendekati Ishida dengan mata berbinar-binar

Ishida yang blushing langsung ngangguk-ngangguk kayak burung beo-wew itu kan sebutan mss dikelas-

"Kya! Senangnya" Orihime berjingkrak lagi diikuti senyum Rukia dan Tatsuki

"Oh ya… kamu gak mau pulang duluan Rukia nanti kan kita baru kesini lagi jam 4 sore"

"Eh Rukia aku lupa kamu disini ngekos apa sama orang tua , kamu kan dari luar kota?" Orihime berenti jingkrak-jingkrak dia udah ngerasa capek keberatan didada kok..

"Aku sama Orang tua disini" jawab Rukia singkat

Jam waktu itu menunjukkan pukul 09.00 acara penutupan MOS sudah selesai 1 jam lalu…

Rukia segera mengambil tas punggungnya…

"Aku duluan ya teman -teman" Rukia segera keluar dari kelas dan melaju dengan sepeda motornya yang terparkir di tempat parkir murid…

Hari itu jalanan emang gak terlalu ramai rumah Rukia pun bukan berada di jalan besar dan harus melewati gang yang cukup sepi…

Saat ia berada di gang yang sepi itu tiba-tiba motornya dicegat oleh beberapa cowok bermotor gede dengan tampang sangar.. Rukia pun mengerem motornya dan turun..

5 cowok turun dari motor gedenya dengan berbagai macam senjata di tangan… mulai dari pisau lipat, hingga tongkat besi…..

Rukia memang gak kaget lagi dengan keadaan kayak gini tapi gak biasanya dia ngelawan 5 cowok dengan senjata, apalagi mereka…

Rukia pun sudah siap dengan cutter di kaos kakinya dan pisau lipat yang selalu ia simpan di kantong..

"Kamu Rukia Kuchiki?" Tanya cowok yang kelihatan seperti peimpin mereka

Rukia hanya mengangguk ia sedikit gugup ini hari terakhir MOS tapi kenapa harus menghadapi mereka?

Terbayang sebentar ingatan 2 tahun lalu ketika ia melihat ibunya tergeletak berdarah dan sejak itu ia…

_Sial jangan di ingat lagi rukia!! Lupakan kalo kamu nyerah sekarang kamu bisa mati…._

_Kamu gak bakal bisa menuhin janjimu lagi… _

"Bagus kayaknya gak perlu basa-basi lagi" Cowo itu tersenyum

_Rambut coklatnya itu… ah… sial dia kan.._

Seorang dari 5 cowok itu menyerangnya dari belakang secara tiba tiba dan…

"Rukia!!!" teriak suara dari ujung gang itu….

"Kau!" …….

Tongkat besi itu mengenai wajah Rukia dan membuat wajahnya terluka ia terlalu lengah karena panggilan itu…

"Sial!" umpatnya..

Rukia mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dan mulai menyerang… semua ini akan berlangsung cepat batinnya…aku sudah melakukan nya berkali-kali…

"_Ya berkali-kali"_

„„„„„„

Wakakakakak lagi-lagi mss motong cerita ditengah-tengah ada yang penasaran?

Kalo gak ada ya udah deh…(nangis gaje)

Mungkin bakal ada penjelasan tentang Rukia di chapter selanjutnya..

Trus sapa yang manggil Rukia waktu itu? Mesti pada mikir itu Ichigo kan?

Mss juga masih belum mikir enaknya sapa ya?

Ya udah mss cuma mau minta review… please need banget neh yang namanya repiu…

Ayo repiu bagi pe repiu terbanyak bakal dapet tanda tangan mss- ditabok orang orang se Indonesia-

Oh ya mss mau talking-talking bentar gak penting kok cuma pengen doank

Rukia : Woi sejak kapan gue bisa naek motor?

Authorgaje: sejak mss nulis nih fic hahahahaha

Renji : Hwa!!! Gue ditolak!!!

Authorgaje : makanya jangan deketin Rukia dia hanya untuk Ichigo seorang wakakakakak- dikejer kejer renjiruki fans-

Ichigo : Woi lebai ah lu –blushing-

Authorgaje : emang baru tahu kalo mss tuh lebai, aih malu-malu neh…

Hitsugaya : Eh mss berenti ngasih lollipop napa!!

Authorgaje : kalo gak mau lollipop ini aja deh (nunjukin semangka yang baru aja dipetik dari kebun dibelakang rumah) seger lho

Hitsugaya : (langsung pasang tampang napsu)

Authorgaje : yak! Tangkap (ngelempar semangka)

Hitsugaya : (ngejar tuh semangka kayak orang gila)

Tapi ternyata Semangka tak berdosa itu jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping meninggalkan luka di hati, mengahancurkan seorang yang berumur 20 tahun bernama Hitsuagaya dan menghilangkan raut wajah gila dari si authorgaje, Hitsugaya masang tampang medeni (AN : mengerikan in Javanese language), Mss langsung nyolong sapu terbang Harry potter. Mss dikejer ma Hitsugaya dan sudahlah lupakan saja nanti malah bisa jadi fic baru karena kepanjangan….

Ayo!!! Repiunya!!!! Repiu!!! Repiu!!! Repiu!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Wakakakak chapter 4 datang…

Mss. Teriak gaje…

Bagi anda yang kurang suka, gak suka, atau samasekali gak suka sama AN mss anda berhak bahagia hari ini karena AN nya udah saya kurangi… wakakakakak

-para pembaca langsung sujud syukur berjamaah-

Hihihihihihi (-.-)

Oke dari pada bertele-tele mending kita mulai aja..-

Fic ini milik aye tapi tokohnya masih milik Tite Kubo….-nangis gaje-

Silakan menikmati…selagi udah basi

3 tahun lalu….

"Yei!!! Lulus!!! Selamat tinggal SD!!" teriak Renji , Rukia yang disampingnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu..

"Rukia kita lulus, dan lihat nilaimu tertinggi se-kota keren banget…" Renji memegang tangan Rukia dan menunjuk-nunjuk Nilai yang tertera pada papan pengumuman

Rukia melihat tangannya yang digenggam Renji –mss teriak-teriak gaje, tidak!!! Rukia jauhkan dirimu dari babon itu!!!-

"Renji tangan mu" Rukia menunjukkan tangannya yang di genggam Renji, Renji salting dan segera melepaskan tangannya..-mss udah sedia palu buat malu tuh tangan-

"Maaf ya.."

Rukia hanya tersenyum manis sekali.. Renji blushing..

"Oh ya Renji kamu mau nerusin ke SMP mana?" Tanya Rukia

"Ah.. Oh ya.. aku udah nyoba daftar di SMP 6 dan keterima kamu?"

"Aku.. aku masih belum tahu.."

Hari itu ramai di sekolah dasar itu.. mereka semua bersorak gembira karena 100% lulus memang masih terlihat sedikit raut sedih dari wajah beberapa anak tapi itupun hanya karena mereka bingung mau masuk SMP mana dengan nilai yang tidak terlalu memadai…

Hari itu Rukia pulang sendiri tidak seperti biasanya ia pulang bareng Renji karena mereka tetangga dekat, tapi Renji sedang berkeliling kota dengan teman-temannya jad ia pun harus pulang duluan…

"Wah.. apa lebih baik aku lewat jalan pintas saja ya?" Tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri..

"Sepertinya hujan akan turun" keluh Rukia ia menghela nafas dan mengambil jalan yang jarang ia lewati

"Ah… Mendung mendung mulu" keluh nya –ah semarang ujan ,panas mulu-

Rukia berjalan dengan riangnya dia akan memamerkan nilainya yang membanggakan itu ke ibunya Hisana

"Ibu pasti senang dengan nilaiku yang segini" Rukia berjingkrak riang diantara angin yang bertiup..rintik-rintik hujan turun seiring dengan semakin gelapnya awan

"Ah.. Hujan, payungku.." Rukia mengambil payung yang ia simpan didalam tasnya..

"HUH! Hujan" Keluh Rukia…sambil membuka payung lipatnya yang bergambar kelinci…-mss lari-lari nyari payung… hwa!!! Payung!! Kalo gak mss meleleh(lebai mode on)-

"Tapi wangi hujan itu enak sekali ya…" Rukia menghirup wangi hujan yang seperti bau tanah… Hujan pun turun semakin deras… saat Rukia berjalan menyusuri sebuah gang yang sangat sepi…-itu sebenernya kebiasaan mss hehehe nyium wangi ujan, bukan nyium tanah lho…-

Dari kejauhan terlihat ada 3 orang preman yang sepertinya sedang bertarung dengan seseorang.. tapi karena hujan wajah seseorang itu tak jelas… tap Rukia tahu kalau orang yang sedang dikeroyok adalah wanita…

Warna merah darah bercampur dengan air hujan… Rukia bingung ia ingin membantu orang itu tapi sepertinya tidak akan mungkin kalau ia sendiri…

Saat itu Rukia hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat para preman itu, tubuh Rukia gemetar karena ketakutan apa yang akan ia perbuat, untuk menghubungi polisi ia butuh HP tapi hapenya ketinggalan dirumah bagaimana ini?

Rukia juga takut wanita yang dihajar itu akan mati… tidak jangan sampai ia mati

Ketika Rukia nekat berlari tubuhnya dan mendekati preman dan wanita itu ia shock tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak tubuh-tubuh preman itu berjatuhan dan berdiri seorang wanita diantaranya memegang pisau yang berlumuran darah… memang preman itu tidak mati darah mengalir bukan dari bagian vital mereka…

Wanita itu masih berdiri menggenggam sebuah pisau lipat.. ketika Rukia berada bebrapa meter darinya dan ketika ia berbalik Rukia menatap wajah wanita itu dengan terkejut…..

"Tidak mungkin…" Rukia terdiam bersama dengan wanita itu diantara guyuran hujan

Hari itu… segalanya akan segera berubah…

*****

Sekarang Ichigo sedang duduk di kantin sekolah bersama dengan Ikaku, Yumichika, Hisagi dan Kira..-mss ikutan gabung walopun gak ada hitsugaya ichigo pun jadi ketawasetan-

"Ah.. Ichigo bagaimana dengan adik-adik kelasmu itu?" Tanya Hisagi sambil meminum es jeruk nya…

"Oh.. itu.. gak ada masalah.." Ichigo memasukkan lagi bakso ke mulutnya…

"Terus Rukia, gimana dia kan murid yang cukup 'istimewa' " Kira menopang dagunya sekarang sedangkan Ichigo berpikir sejenak…dan tertawa setelah menelan bakso yang tadi telah masuk dimulutnya…

"Biasa aja"

"Jangan bohong.." Kira membantah ucapan ichigo tadi, dan seketika Ichigo berhenti memakan bakso keduanya

"Maksudmu?"

"Selain masalah beasiswa dan masa lalumu dengannya, aku yakin ada hal lain yang kamu sembunyikan" Kira menatap Ichigo tajam Yumichika, Hisagi dan Ikaku menunggu jawaban Ichigo-mss udah takut AN bakal ilang nih kalo keadaannya serius mulu-

"Perlukah kuberi tahu pada kalian?" Tanya Ichigo dengan tatapan menantang…ia seperti benar-benar ingin menyembunyikan masalah yang satu ini..

Kira hanya menghela nafas, Ikaku menggaruk kepala botaknya, Yumichika pun hanya melipat tangannya didepan dada, dan hisagi hanya terdiam *mss rasanya pengen nabok orang*

"Masalah aku dan Rukia 2 tahun lalu itu sudah cukup untuk kalian sedangkan masalah yang satu ini…"Ichigo berdiri dari tempat duduknya…

"Hanya rahasiaku dan seseorang" Ichigo pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat yang sudah bisa menebak jawaban ichigo dari awal, mereka pun sudah mengerti sifat Ichigo, sekali gak tetep gak… dan sekali itu rahasia harus jadi rahasia sampai kapanpun..

" Kira sebaiknya jangan tanya masalah itu padanya" Yumichika menatap kepergian Ichigo

Kira pun hanya menopang dagunya.. menghela nafas dan kembali meminum tea ice nya…

Sepi sempat menyeruak diantara mereka…

Tiba-tiba 2 orang cewek lewat.. sepertinya mereka sedang asyik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka…

"tahu gak katanya pemimpin genk 'itu' sekarang cewek lho" ucap salah satu temannya

"Eh masak? Gak mungkin lah.." Tanya cewek yang 1 nya lagi dengan nada gak percaya

"Beneran,, dan katanya.."

Suara mereka semakin hilang dan menjauh seiring dengan kepergian mereka…

"Hei Ikaku"

"Ya?" Ikaku menatap Hisagi yang memanggil namanya

"Beneran gak gossip itu?"

Ikaku hanya mengangguk …

"Kau akan kaget kalau tahu siapa orang itu" Ikaku tersenyum

Kira terdiam sebentar dan menunjukkan ekspresi kaget yang tiba-tiba.. seelah ia teringat sesuatu…

"Ikaku jangan bercanda, jangan-jangan cewek itu.." Kira bertanya tak percaya ia memang mendengar cewek itu dari seorang temannya yang anggota genk 'itu' tapi ia menganggap bahwa itu hanyalah bahan lelucon

"Ya… kau sudah tahu?"

"Maksudmu… Rukia?" Kira memastikan lagi benar atau tidak informasi yang ia dapatkan..

Ikaku hanya mengangguk dan disambut ekspresi tidak percaya dari Kira, Hisag dan Yumichika…

"Sehebat itukah dia?" Tanya Kira dan hanya dijawab oleh diam… karena belum ada yang tahu apa kehebatan cewek bermata violet itu..

*****

Orihime terdiam di kelasnya ia dan Tatsuki memang belum pulang tapi dikelas mulai sepi , Tatsuki menunggu kakanya menjemputnya sedangkan Orihime ikutan numpang jadi ikutan nunggu juga…

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa Orihime?" Tanya Tatsuki dan duduk disebelah Orihime serta memberikannya sekaleng coca-cola-mss pengen beli tapi lagi kena virus sakurata!!!-

"Ah, aku hanya sedang memikirkan Rukia dia sepertinya punya banyak masalah" Orihime mengambil coca-cola itu dan meminum isinya *yaiyalah masak kalengnya*

"Oh.. itu.." Tatsuki pun terdiam…

Angin kencang melintasi jendela yang terbuka lebar saat itu Orihime dan Tatsuki hanya terdiam angin meniup rambut panjang orihime …-mss ketutupan rambut panjanya hachim.. jadi pengen bersin..-

"Oh ya Tatsuki… kamu inget gak sama pembicaraan Hinamori tadi.."

Tatsuki berhenti meneguk coca-colanya

"Maksudmu masalah genk itu?" Tanya Tatsuki lagi.. ia mengerutkan kening tumben Orihime tertarik pada topik yang seperti itu, berbau gossip

"Aku tidak tahu juga" Tatsuki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal..

Pak sepi lewat lagi… bu jangkrik nyanyi lagi….

"Hei kalian sudah tahu tentang ketua baru genk 'itu' belum?" Tanya Ganju yang membuat pa sepi ngacir n bu jangkrik keselek rumput..

"Genk 'itu'" Orihime mengerutkan dahi tanda tak mengerti

"Kamu gak tahu?" Tanya Ganju heran Tatsuki mengangguk yakin

"Oh.. ya emang sih ini kan bukan masalah umum" Ganju memegang pundaknya

"Maksud genk 'itu' apa?"

"Jadi..kamu tahu kan beberapa tempat di kota ini terkenal gak aman?" Tanya Ganju memulai penjelasannya

Orihime mengangguk

"Dan itu semua karena preman-preman yang suka berusaha menguasai beberapa daerah…"

Orihime mengangguk lagi ia teringat ketika kakaknya meninggal karena kecelakaan yang katanya disengaja oleh salah satu kelompok preman…*by mss not tite kubo*

"Dan semua itu sangat mengganggu masyarakat terutama anak-anak SMA ini yang sering diincer karena dianggap semua anak disekolah ini tajir.."

Orihime mengerutkan dahi ia memang pernah dengar soal itu tapi ia memang kurang percaya.. namanya juga gossip..

"Sampai suatu ketika ada seorang anak dari luar kota yang sudah gerah dengan kebiasaan para preman itu terhadap anak SMA Karakura dan aksinya yang mengganggu ,mengusulkan suatu genk yang melawan preman-preman itu, sebenarnya sebelumnya anak pindahan itu adalah anggota genk yang sama seperti genk di SMA Karakura saat ini, dan awalanya sih memang cuma sebagai ajang perlindungan tapi entah kenapa genk itu semakin lama semakin berhasil membantai beberapa preman , anggotanya pun tak ada yang tahu…Dan kabarnya sekarang genk itu pun bekerjasama dengan polisi dan mendapatkan gaji dari hasil pembersihannya itu.."

Tatsuki manggut-manggut.. Orihime ber oho ria

"Gosipnya ketua dari genk itu selalu anak dari luar kota yang memang sudah punya genk seperti genk yang ada disini, mereka pindah kesini pun karena undangan atau kemauan sendiri… "-ganju mau nyari minum gila haus bo!-

"Jadi mereka seperti kelompok elit..?" Tanya Orihime setelah beroho ria kayak burung hantu

Ganju mengangguk…

"Ya kayak gitu lah…"  
"Trus masalahnya sekarang apa?" Tatsuki bertanya penasaran sekali dengan genk ini…. Kayaknya seru kalo dia bisa jadi salah satu anggotanya

"Ketua genk itu cewek"

"Gak ada masalah kan? Cewe-cowo yang penting dia kuat" Tatsuki membantah tak ingin cewek dianggap remeh *mss juga ngangguk-ngangguk*

" Keliatannya gitu, tapi itu sedikit aneh, selama 4 tahun kepengurusan genk itu di SMA Karakura rata-rata ketuanya cowo dan anak kelas 2 atau 3"

"Dan karena ketuanya cewe makanya beritanya cukup heboh?"

Ganju manggut-manggut setuju…*mss udah bikin neh fic penuh dengan anggukan hahahahahah*

"Bukan cuma itu tapi cewek itu juga anak angkatan kita.. jadi dia masih kelas 1 " Ganju melanjutkan lagi Tatsuki terkejut.. Orihime pun sedikit tak percaya..

"Preman di kota ini kan gak cuma 1 dan mereka semua kuat-kuat bahkan gak segan buat ngebunuh, apa mungkin seorang anak kelas 1 SMA bisa melakukan hal kayak gitu?" Orihime bertanya gak percaya

Ganju hanya menggeleng.. angin hari itu makin kencang sepertinya akan hujan..

"Kita gak tahu.."  
Mereka terdiam.. sejenak… awan mendung menghampiri dan menggantikan awan cerah..

"Kamu tahu nama genknya gak ?" Tanya Ganju lagi

Tanpa kata Orihime dan tatsuki menggeleng…

"Nama genknya…"

*White*... nama itu terukir di pisau lipat yang digenggam Rukia, sekarang darah sedikit terlihat pada ujung pisau itu.. dan 2 orang penyerangnya tadi sudah pingsan terkena serangannya…

_Yak tinggal 3! sial! Ini lebih sulit daripada yang aku kira_

"Ada apa Rukia kau kan ketua baru dari genk anak SMA 'hebat' yang akan menghancurkan kami kan?" Tanya pemimpin Genk itu.. espada… Rambut coklatnya sudah mulai berantakan dan sebuah goresan terlihat diwajahnya, sedangkan Rukia,celananya sedikit robek dan kakinya berdarah karena luka goresan senjata tajam…perutnya pun sedikit sakit karena hantaman tongkat besi tadi… rasanya ia mau muntah…

"Aku heran kenapa bisa-bisanya genk White memilih ketua seperti kamu, kecil, anak kelas 1 dan lagi perempuan" Keluh orang itu,Rukia mencoba bernafas sejenak.. ia sangat lelah dan sepertinya kesehatannya sedikit memburuk…

"Kalian buronan itu kan? Genk espada itu kan? Yammy, Tousen…" Rukia menatap cowok berambut coklat yang sejak tadi menyerangnya dan membuatnya panik…  
"Aizen"

Cowok yang disebut Aizen itu tersenyum….

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan kami hanya buron karena membunuh sebuah keluarga… " Rukia terkejut… Pembunuh…

Sejenak Rukia mengingat pembicaraannya 2 minggu lalu dengan Kaien…

"Jadi bagaimana musuh-musuh di Karakura?" Tanya Rukia. Memulai pembicaraan .

"Yah.. mereka biasanya hanya malak, berantem ya biasalah" jawab Kaien sambil meminum segelas es jeruk…-mss suka es jeruk!!-

"Paling parah?" Tanya Rukia menatap Kaien tajam..

"Pembunuh, tapi hanya beberapa dan selama ini mereka tidak pernah berurusan dengan genk white"Kaien menjawab gampang…

"Pembuhuh yang berurusan dengan kami hanya pembunuh kelas teri bukan profesional jadi lebih gampang…" jelasnya lagi

Rukia hanya mengangguk, selama ia memegang genk miliknya ia tak pernah menghadapi pembunuh karena pada kenyataanya kota SS tidak sebrutal Karakura…. Paling-paling hanya mengusir preman yang mengganggu…atau membantu polisi…

"Kenapa kalian memilih aku" Rukia

Kaien hanya tersenyum, membuat Rukia makin penasaran dan wajahnya itu mengingatkannya pada… ah lupakan dia..

"Karena aku tahu kamu mampu…"

"Dan ibumu sepertinya juga punya urusan disana" Rukia mengerutkan dahi…  
"Apa?"

Rukia sekarang benar-benar terdesak … Aizen telah memukul wajahnya dengan sukses… Rukia pun limbung hampir saja pisau yammy menancap diperutnya…

Rintik hujan turun saat itu menghanyutkan darah yang tadi mengalir dari kaki kanan Rukia…

"Apa maksudmu kaien?" tanyanya dalam hati…

"Apa?"

Rukia mengingat sejenak masa lalunya , saat itu ketika ia masih SD , dan ketika ia bertemu Ichigo, Ah kenapa ia harus kalah masih ada orang yang harus ia lindungi….

"Ayo kita mulai"

Aizen mengerutkan dahinya..

"Sebenarnya tadi aku baru saja pemanasan" Rukia memasang ancang-ancang… menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan meremehkan

"Bagus kalau begitu" Aizen tersenyum "Tidak mungkin seorang ketua akan kalah secepat ini"

Rukia fokus pasti ada yang sedang lengah saat ini Ayo….

Rukia melihat Tousen yang sedikit lemah pada matanya sepertinya… ia buta… tapi…tidak mungkin…

Sekarang tanpa gerakan awal Rukia menendang tangannya dan sekali lagi tepat diperut…. Membuat pisaunya terlempar ,Tousen terlihat kaget sekali saat itu ia tidak merasakan apa-apa tadi padahal tanpa mata pun ia bisa menjadi seorang penjahat yang hebat….

Rukia pun sekali lagi menyerang kakinya, tepat ketika Tousen ingin meneyrang Rukia … Tousen tumbang saat itu darah mengucur deras dari kakinya.. setelah ditusuk oleh pisau milik Rukia..

"Taukah kau Aizen…"

Rukia kembali menyerang Yammy dengan sekali gerakan, Yammy yang akan memukulkan tongkat besinya dikepala Rukia meringis kesakita kerena 'itunya' dtendang Rukia

"Pria juga punya kelemahan yang sangat fatal" Rukia tersenyum melihat ekspresi Yammy

Sedangkan Yammy masang tampang gak rela plus kesakitan Rukia memukul punggungnya dengan siku kanan, menendang perut si gemuk itu dengan lututnya dan kembali menusukkan pisaunya di kaki kanan Yammy…

"Yak dengan ini sele.."

Ucapan selamat Rukia di dalam hatinya terputus… ketika ia berbalik ia melihat Aizen sudah siap dengan pistolnya…

"Diam atau mati…." Rukia terkaget piasau lipatnya yang sudah berlumuran darah nyaris terlepas dari tangannya…

Ia mencoba tenang dan menutup matanya sejenak mengingat ketika ada suara yang memanggilnya.. itu, suara, itu mirip suaranya… tapi dia tak ada disini… ilusi kah???

"Maaf ichigo…" batinnya dalam hati…

"Menyerah atau mati?" tanyanya Aizen sekali lagi…

Rukia membuka matanya sekali lagi ia melihat aizen dengan pistol ditangan…

"Mati…"

Aizen tersenyum… sepertinya semuanya akan berakhir…

Rukia melihat tangan Aizen sepertinya pelatuk pistol itu akan ditekan

"Maaf ma, aku tak bisa membalaskan dendammu.." batin Rukia

Duar…

Bunyi pistol memecah keheningan..

Seseorang tersenyum…

Air mata langit pun jatuh… seiring dengan waktu…

Ada yang penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Rukia???

Kalo mss bilang Rukia mati ada yang percaya gak-langsung ditendang pembaca karena suka motong cerita ditengah-

Ada yang heran gak kenapa Ulquira ma Grimajow gak mss jadiin anggota genk espada?

Karena mss pikir Ulquira gak cocok ekspresinya menandakan ia selalu sedih dan mengeluarkan air mata berwarna hitam.. gak seru kan kalo dia jadi penjahat-langsung di kasih bogem mateng ma Ulqui-

Kalo Grimjaw kenapa gak mss masukin?-mss gak tahu kenapa karena pengen aja...

Wakakak review terus ya.. n thanks buat reviewnya… makasih….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 jadi..-eng ing eng-

Maafkan karena lama .. adakah yang menunggu?

Mss minta maaf kalau ternyata pertarungan yang disini tuh jelek soalnya mss lagi kejedot jalan buntu buntu buntu..

hiks.. nangis gaje..

Mss ngerencanain bakal selesai di chap 7.. tapi gak tahu deh..

daripada banyak bacot.. mending kita mulai ya..

Fic ini punya mss... nicknya juga... hahahahahahhaha

tapi tokohnya mss colong dari tite kubo..-tukang nyolong-

thanks.. n nih fic butuh repiu anda dalam bentuk apapun...

oke deh....

* * *

Kaien sudah berdiri di atas tembok , tersenyum menatap Rukia yang masih kaget dengan kejadian barusan….

Ketika ia menutup matanya ia pikir hidupnya akan berakhir tapi ternyata…

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Rukia setengah berteriak

Kaien melempar sepatunya tepat ke tangan aizen… pistol itu pun terjatuh ketika ia menekan pelatuknya dan untungnya pelurunya melesat persis disebelah kanan Rukia nyaris…

Kaien masih saja tersenyum dan turun dari tembok memegang kepala Rukia… air mata Rukia sudah terjatuh saat itu…

"Tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Kaien tenang…

Sementara itu Aizen menatap tajam ke cowok berambut hitam itu…

"Kau..!"

" Ketemu lagi ya? Kaien tersenyum… Aizen mencoba untuk tenang tapi melihat musuh lama tak akan membuatnya tenang…

Aizen melirik pistolnnya… ketika ia ingin memegangnya seseorang sudah menginjak pistol itu terlebih dahulu..

"Mau apa kau Aizen?" Hitsugaya menatap cowo itu dengan tatapan menantang… Aizen mundur ia kaget melihat 2 musuh lamanya muncul didepan matanya

"Hitsugaya sensei…kenapa anda bisa disini?"Tanya Rukia wajahnya masih pucat dan jantungnya masih berdetak kencang akibat kejadian tadi…

"Hey kaien… kau belum memberi tahunya?" Tanya Hitsugaya sambil mmerunduk mengambil pistol

Aizen sekarang sedikit panik… ia akan kalah melawan mantan ketua genk yang cukup membuatnya terancam sejak 4 tahun lalu…

Hitsugaya sekarang sudah memegang pistol itu .. mengeluarkan isinya dan membuangnya jauh…

"Tak ada senjata api disini… maaf Aizen kami bukan pengecut seperti mu" Hitsugaya memegang pistol kosong itu dengan senyum kemenangan

"Rukia sebaiknya kamu mundur saja…" Kaien meninggalkan Rukia dan maju menemani Hitsugaya yang sudah mulai menyerang

Hitsugaya yang sadar akan kependekannya-dikasih bogem mateng- pun mengambil tongkat besi panjang yang tadinya dipakai Yammy… dan mulai menyerang Aizen… Kaien pun membantu tanpa senjata

Kaien mencoba menendang perut Aizen tapi kakinya malah ditahan oleh Aizen.. sedangkan ketka Hitsugaya melayangkan tongkatnya di wajah Aizen… Aizen segera mundur untuk menghindar…

Aizen sekarang maju menyerang Hitsugaya… menangkis serangan tongkat Hitsugaya dengan pisaunya dan ketika tongkat itu berhasil ditangkisnya kaki kiri Aizen menendang kaki kanan Hitsugaya dan membuatnya jatuh… ketika Aizen mau enusuk dada Hitsugaya.. Hitsugaya segera menghindar dengan berguling menjauhi serangan, Ketika kaien akan memukul tengkuk Aizen…

"Berhenti… " Kaien berbalik dan melihat Rukia sudah ditahan oleh seseorang orang itu sangat ia kenal Hitsugaya yang sudah berdiri pun kaget…. Sedangkan Aizen pun tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan…

"Kemana saja kau Gin?" Tanya Aizen menatap si tukang senyum yang bikin mss gregetan

Kaien menatap pria itu…

"Gin sensei kenapa anda?" tanyanya tak percaya Hitsugaya pun menatap semua ini tak percaya

"Maaf Kaien tapi memang ini kenyataannya…"

"Penghianat!" Hitsugaya mengumpat dengan tatapan marah yang memuncak..

"Oh maaf Hitsugaya tapi… memang kau yang bodoh" Hitsugaya menggigit bibirnya sedangkan Kaien sudah tak bisa bergerak apalagi melawan

"Ini semua benar-benar selesai…"

* * *

Hanatarou yang disuruh menunggu di dekat gang itu cemas… Kaien memang bilang kalau mereka tidak kembali dalam waktu setengah jam telepon bantuan…

Tapi ini baru 15 menit.. dan dia sudah cemas..

Hanatarou menatap handphonenya.. memencet beberapa no dan segera menempelkan telepon itu ditelinganya

Ditempat lain Ikaku, Ichigo dan Hisagi sedang mengurus acara pertemuan orangtua dan guru.. ketka HP ichigo berbunyi..

"Halo ada apa?" Tanya Ichig mengangkat telepon itu… Hisagi dan Ikaku yang dipanggil oleh Ichigo dengan isyarat tangan mendekatinya

"Ichigo begini.. Kaien dan Hitsugaya sensei sedang melawan espada…"

Ichigo kaget.. buat apa mantan ketua mereka melawan musuh lama yang berbahaya itu…

"Memangnya ada apa? Dimana mereka sekarang?" Tanya Ichigo… Ikaku yang berusaha mengetahui embicaraan apa yang mereka bicarakan menangkap firasat gak enak ketika melihat kecemasan di wajah Ichigo

Hanatarou pun menyebutkan alamatnya…

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi…"

"Begini Kaien sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk memulai perkelahian tapi…"

"tapi apa?" Ichigo sudah tidak sabar dengan penjelasan Hanatarou yang bertele-tele"

"Ketua baru itu… ditantang oleh mereka terlebih dahulu…"

"Ketua baru?" Ichigo menatap Ikaku yang menggelengkan kepala seolah meminta maaf atas telatnya informasi yang diberikan padanya

Ichigo punya firasat buruk untuk ini.. ketua baru.. jangan-jangan

"Siapa ketua barunya?" Tanya Ichigo dengan wajah cemas…

"Rukia"

Ichigo melepas handphone itu dan membantingnya ke lantai

"SIALAN! Apa maksud kalian tidak memberitahuku!!!!!" Ichigo menggenggam kerah Ikaku… menatap teman se genknya itu dengan emosi yang benar benar memuncak…

"Kau tak datang ke pertemuan hari itu kan.. sebenarnya hari itu diumumkan tentang siapa ketua baru itu tapi bukan nama hanya ciri-ciri.." Hisagi menjelaskan semuanya…. Ichigo melepas tangannya dar kerah baju ikaku… terduduk lemas mengetahui kebodohannya…

"Maaf Ichigo" Ikaku menunduk menyesai perbuatannya..

"Lupakan…sekarang kita harus menolong Kaien, ia dan ketua baru kita Rukia…. Diserang espada.." Ichigo pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih kaget mendengar berita yangbaru saja ia dengar

"Espada?!"

Ichigo memacu mobilnya tanpa melihat keadaan disekitarnya… 3 orang penumpang yang didalam pun tak protes akan hal itu..

Ikaku, Kira, dab Hisagi.. masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar..Yumichika disuruh menunggu kalau terjadi apa-apa...

"Darimana espada tahu soal Rukia?" Tanya Kira tak percaya mereka saja baru tahu tadi setelah menyelidiki data-data anak kelas 1 sejak 1 bulan lalu..

Mereka berempat hanya terdiam.. tak ada jawaban yang masuk akal..

Ichigo yang paling cemas diantara mereka ber lima orang yang dia sayangi sedang berada disana terancam..

'Rukia tunggu aku…'

* * *

"Wah-wah Rukia, kau benar-benar mirip ibumu…" Gin memulai pembicaraan dengan tetap memegang pisau tepat didepan leher Rukia..

"Apa? Dari mana kau tahu soal ibuku?" Tanya Rukia kaget…

"Oh ya Gin… wanita itu ya?" Tanya Aizen yang sekarang berada di dekat Gin sedangkan Hitsugaya dan Kaien masih meringis setelah kedua kaki mereka ditusuk dengan pisau agar tak lari dari situ…

"Iya… dia memang wanita yang kuat.. tapi sekali perempuan tetap perempuan…"

Rukia masih kaget… apa maksud dua orang ini. Jangan jangan mereka yang….

"Jangan jangan kalian yang membuat ibuku sakit sampai seperti sekarang?" Tanya Rukia dengan emosi memuncak..

Gin tersenyum-emang selalu senyum- Aizen memeganng pipi Rukia dan menatap kemarahan yang mendalam di mata Rukia

"Kalo memang iya kenapa?" Aizen menjawab enteng..

Rukia segera menggunakan sikunya untuk memukul perut Gin merunduk dan memberikan tendangan di perut Aizen… merebut pisau dari tangan Gin dan menusuk kakinya…

Ketika Rukia berbalik menatap Aizen… Aizen mundur… Rukia menodongkan pisau ke wajah putih nya…

"MATI KAU!" Rukia sudah gelap mata ia hendak menusukkan pisau itu ke dada Aizen membuatnya mengalami penderitaan

Teriakan Kaien pun tak dipedulikannya..

Aizen hanya terdiam… ia ketakutan.. ketika ujung pisau sudah menggores dadanya….sampai ketika..

Rukia tiba-tiba tumbang… berdarah.. tembakan Gin yang baru saja meluncur ke perutnya membuatnya tumbang dan pingsan… bersamaan dengan teriakan Ichigo yang baru saja tiba…

Semua gelap… Rukia terlelap dengan darah yang mengalir… Hujan semakin deras saat itu…

Aizen bangkit dan melempar tubuh Rukia…

Ichigo yang datang bersama teman-temanya pun bersiap melakukan pertarungan…

Ichigo memeluk tubuh Rukia yang sudah dingin terkena Hujan ketika ia ingin berdiri dan membalaskan dendamnya ke Aizen Kira menahannya…

"Sebaiknya kau segera ke rumah sakit kalau perlu panggil saja polisi…

Ichigo menatap Rukia yang sudah berlumuran darah… dan menatap Kaien serta Hitsugaya yang meringis kesakitan dan menyesali kegagalan melindungi orang yang harusnya mereka lindungi…

"Kira bawa Rukia, Kaien dan Hitsugaya sensei ke Rumah sakit.. aku yang akan membunuh mereka…" Ichigo berdiri menyerahkan tubuh Rukia ke Kira..

Sementara itu Hisana menatap jam dinding… tubuhnya memang masih lemas tapi dia harus datang ke pertemuan hari ini.. mungkin Rukia menunggunya disana..

Hisana bersiap dengan pakaiannya dan melaju dengan mobil –mss males nyebutin merk-

* * *

SMA Karakura sudah ramai saat itu penuh dengan mobil dan orang tua murid.. ia mencari cari dimana pertemuannya akan diadakan

"Ah… tante Hisana" Renji menyapa Hisana dengan ramah.. Hisana sempat lupa siapa anak berambut merah yang mirip nanas itu-digebukin Renji-

"Ah Renji kamu juga sekolah disini?" Tanya Hisana

"Iya tante, Rukianya gak ikut?" Tanya Renji melihat ke balik punggung Hisana tapi tak ada siapa-siapa disana

"Ah.. Renji.." sapa Orihime ketika melihat Renji bersama seorang wanita yang mirip sekali dengan Rukia

"Anda ibu Rukia?" Tanya Orihime

"Ya… kamu?"

"Oh saya Orihime tante teman sekelas Rukia ini Tatsuki dia juga sekelas dengan Rukia" ucap Orihime sambil mengenalkan Tatsuki kepada ibu Rukia

Hisana meirik ke samping kanan kiri…

"Rukianya mana?" Tanya Hisana sedikit cemas..

"Lho bukannya dia udah pulang tante?" Tanya Orihime lagi

Hisana berpikir .. membuat Orihime dan Tatsuki bingung…

"Rukia belum pulang tante?" Tanya Tatsuki

"Ah.. mungkin dia sedang dalam peralanan" Hisana mencoba menepis rasa cemasnya..

"Oh ya kalian tahu dimana ruang pertemuan orang tua murid?" Tanya Hisana mencairkan suasana cemas..

"Ah… dari sini lurus trus ruang ke 3 sebelum tangga" jelas Orihime

"Oh ya makasih" Hisana meninggalkan mereka ber tiga dengan rasa cemas masing-masing

"Beneran Rukia udah pulang tadi?" Tanya renji

"Udah kug kita sendiri aja lihat dia naek motor" Tatsuki mencoba menjelaskan

Renji berpikir keras.. sebentar jangan-jangan…

Renji segera memencet beberapa no di hapenya Orihime dan Tatsuki hanya menatap heran saja

"Halo.. Hanatarou… kamu tahu soal genk white kan?'

Orihime yang mendengar nama genk itu disebut segera mengingat ucapan Ganju tadi…

'ada kabar kalo ketua barunya itu kelas 1 dan cewe'

'Rukia!'

* * *

Ichigo sudah bersiap dengan senjatanya… sebuah pedang yang biasanya ia pakai saat perkelahian antar genk… sementara itu Ikaku siap dengan Rantai panjang yang memang biasanya ia gunakan dan Hisagi hanya membawa pisau lipat karena ia datang tanpa persiapan…

Gin sudah tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit akibat pisau miliknya yang ditusukkan Rukia … soalnya pisau itu sebenarnya sudah dilumuri Racun. Aizen pun mengambil pistol yang dipegang Gin tadi…

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang Kurosaki?"

Ichigo maju mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Aizen dan pertarungan ke dua pun dimulai…..

* * *

Back to..

Rukia melihat wanita itu.. wajahnya mirip dengan wajah Rukia…

"Ibu… " Rukia memanggil wanita itu.. dan saat itu Hisana pun terkejut melihat anak semata wayangnya mengetahui kejadian yang baru saja terjadi..

"Rukia"

Hisana menjelaskan semuanya begitu mereka sampai dirumah dan memanggil polisi… "Ibu ini anggota dari genk 13… kamu tahu kan genk itu bekerja sama dengan polisi untuk mnghancurkan genk lain" Rukia mengangguk tapi tak ingin memandang wajah ibunya darah yang ia lihat seolah olah masih menutupi wajah putih ibunya

"Ibu minta maaf karena ibu tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada kamu, Rukia.."

Rukia berpikir sejenak ta pantas ia menyalahkan ibunya yang telah bertaruh nyawa untuk membiyayai hidupnya seharusnya dia membalas jasa ibunya ini..bukan menuduhnya…

"Ibu…" Hisana mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi ia tundukan dan menatap anak semata wayangnya itu..

"Aku juga akan jadi anggota genk seperti ibu" mata Hisana membulat ….

Rukia menatap ibunya dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan ia harus melindungi ibunya…

Harus…

"Rukia" Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan blushing mode on

"Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?" Rukia mengangguk Ichigo memeluk Rukia dengan erat membuat Rukia blushing… setengah tahun ia masuk SMP ternyata ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang benar-benar membuatnya nyaman… Ichigo Kurosaki…

Ia mencintainya…

Saat itu Rukia sedang menghajar salah satu penyerang ibunya yang sekarang sedang pingsan terkena Racun yang ditusukkan melalui pisau lipat… 2 orang bertopeng itu kabur, ketika Rukia akan mengejarnya ia mundur… ibunya masih sekarat disana dia harus menolongnya..

"Ichigo... maafkan aku.. aku tak akan merepotkan lagi… lebih baik kita putus saja" Rukia mengucapkannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca Ichigo memegang pundak cewek itu yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya memeluknya…

"Tak akan aku lepaskan… apapun yang terjadi… "Ichigo memeluk cewek itu dengan erat..Rukia menangis ia masih takut jika Ichigo tahu kalau sebenarnya dia adalah seorang cewek yang harus menumpahkan darah untuk menadapatkan uang…

'aku takut ichigo'

"Rukia!" Ichigo memanggil nama cewek itu ketika ia menusukkan pisau di kaki lawannya,dengan sukses darah lawannya itu muncrat hingga ke wajahnya ketika ia berbalik, ia melihat Ichigo disana masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi…

"Rukia kau…" Rukia segera berlari menelepon polisi untuk segera membereskan genk yang baru saja ia serang karena memalak orang-orang pasar.. ia berlari dengan air mata yang mengalir.. meninggalkan ichigo dibelakangnya..

"Rukia bagaimana kalau kita pindah…" Tanya Hisana wajahnya pucat karena penyakit yang ia derita ternyata Racun yang dulu mengenainya berdampak lama pada kesehatannya membuatnya mudah lelah dan sakit…

"Pindah?"

"Rukia kenapa denganmu? Aku sudah menerimamu walaupun kau adalah anak genk sekalipun tapi kenapa kau masih meninggalkan aku?" Tanya Ichigo ketika Rukia meminta untuk putus sekali lagi.. hubungan mereka memang baru 1 setengah tahun tapi hati mereka benar-benar telah menyatu

"Aku membencimu ichigo…" Rukia melepaskan pegangan tangan Ichigo…

"Sangat membencimu.." Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terdiam…

"Rukia!!! Aku juga membenci mu!! SangaT!!!" Ichigo berteriak keras seiring dengan kepergian Rukia..

Rukia menitikkan air mata..' Ichigo baguslah kau membenciku.. karena aku memang pantas kau benci'

Rukia menitikkan air mata diantara penderitaanya meahan sakit… Kira yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menunduk sedih..

"Dasar Kaien bodoh!"umpatnya

* * *

Hisana berjalan menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan Orihime karena terburu buru dan tak memperhatikan jalan didepannya ia menabrak seseorang…

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak melihat…" Kalimat Hisana tecekat ditenggorokan

"Hisana?"

"Byakuya?"

Kedua orang itu terdiam... dan tirai kebenaran akan segera terbuka...

* * *

Adakah yang bingung... ini flashbacknya mss bikin agak ngebingungin..

tolong repiunya ya... mss agak buru buru neh.. hehehehehe

tapi Ichiruki!!! yai makin banyak gak??

Oke repiu please...

yayayayyayayayayaya

Waw.. ada apa dengan HisabYaku..

Ada apa dengan mss gaje (gak ada yang nanya)


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6 ^0^ hahahahahahaha

Maap lama update masih UHT neh…

Apa itu UHT (Ulangan harian terpogram)???

Hahahahaha gak penting….mss stress melihat soal-soal…

Mumet..

Oke chap 6 begin..

Ichiruki banyak disini!!!

Kya!!!

Bleach punya om tite kubo kya!! Bleach makin seru aja om..

Oke mulai ya…

"Hisana?" Byakuya menatap wanita didepannya

"Byakuya?"

Mereka berdua terdia menatap satu sama lain..

Aizen menembakkan peluru kearah Ichigo yang akan menyerangannya tapi Ichigo berhasil menghindar… Hisagi membantu Ichigo dari belakang..

Aizen terus menembakkan pelurunya… tapi sayangnya semuanya meleset.. Ichigo mengayunkan pedangnya ke wajah Aizen… membuatnya harus menangkis pedang itu dengan pistolnya..

"3 lawan 1 kau kalah…" Ichigo mencoba mendorong pedangnya agar bisa membuat Aizen semakin terdesak…Ikaku yang sudah berada dibelakang Aizen memukul punggungnya.. membuatnya tersungkur… dan pistolnya terlepas…

"Aizen semua ini sudah selesai" Pedang ichgo sudah menempel tepat di depan tenggorokannya…

Bunyi sirene mobil polisi membelah langit… mereka sudah menemukan Aizen yang pingsan dan 5 orang yang lain berlumuran darah…

Seorang polisi melihat tulisan merah darah yang dilukiskan di dinding

WHITE

Polisi itu tersenyum sepertinya genk itu berhasil lagi membantu mereka…

"Sepertinya kita akan membayar cukup mahal atas perjuangan mereka" ucap salah seorang anggota polisi yang melihat tulisan darah itu…

"Ya… itu pasti.." Isshin sang kepala polisi tersenyum… sepertinya anaknya telah berbuat maksimal hari ini…

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hisana dengan raut wajah heran

"Aku…kepala sekolah disini…" jawab Byakuya..

Hisana mengerutkan dahinya..

"Jangan-jangan kau tahu kalau Rukia masuk sekolah ini.." Byakuya menjawab hanya dengan anggukan

Hisana hanya terdiam dan mengerutkan dahinya

Mengingatkannya pada keinginan tiba-tiba Rukia yang ingin pindah ke Karakura..

Jangan-jangan…

"Aku sengaja memancingnya dengan beasiswa dan…."tiba-tiba Byakuya menambahkan beberapa kata..

"Dan apa?" Hisana bertanya dengan raut wajah serius..

"Genk White" Hisana kaget mendengar pernyataan Byakuya..

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau membuat anakmu mati? Dari mana kau tahu kalau Rukia menjadi anak genk? Dari mana?" Hisana berteriak membentak Byakuya… pertemuan orang tua sudah dimulai saat itu dan sekarang Hisana serta Byakuya sudah tidak berada lagi di depan kelas…

Setelah pertemuan mengejutkan tadi Byakuya segera mengajak Hisana ke tempat lain agar tidak mengganggu jalannya pertemuan orang tua murid dan membuat curiga orang-orang…

Byakuya masih tetap tenang menghadapi kemarahan Hisana… wajah Hisana semakin pucat…

"Maaf aku sangat ingin kita kembali seperti dulu" Byakuya menunjukkan wajah penyesalannya.. Hisana sudah tidak peduli..

"Aku yang meninggalkanmu, keluargamu juga tidak setuju dengan keberadaanku.. " Hisana menjelaskan dengan wajah pucat.. penyakitnya kambuh lagi.. ia memang tidak bisa menerima berita yang mengejutkan..penyakitnya akan memberontak setelah ini..

"Lalu sekarang dimana Rukia?" Tanya Hisana lagi…

Saat itu handphone Byakuya berdering menyanyikan ost doraemon tanda kalo ada telepon..-wakakakak-

Byakuya beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengangkat telepon…. Hisana pun memperhatikan ekspresi Byakuya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah.. Hisana menangkap ada yang tidak beres disini..

Byakuya kembali dengan berita yang kurang menyenangkan...

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hisana

"Maaf.. aku baru dapat berita kalau Rukia sekarang…"

"Di rumah sakit.." Hisana bangkit dari tempat duduknya menampar wajah Byakuya…

Byakuya yang kaget dengan sikap Hisana berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia?" Tanya Hisana dengan mata berkaca-kaca tangannya masih terangkat di sebelah kiri wajahnya nafasnya terengah-engah..

"Jangan bilang kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan urusan genk itu?" Hisana saat ini mencoba tenang.. tapi ternyata tetap tak bisa ia menarik nafas cepat dan tubuhnya semakin lemas Byakuya mencoba untuk tetap tenang walaupun sebenarnya dia juga agak panik…

"Maaf… Dia memang setelah bertarung dengan genk espada…" mendengar jawaban itu Hisana membelalakkan matanya..

"ESPADA???" Hisana mengulang kata itu sekali lagi…

"DiRumah sakit mana dia sekarang?" Tanya Hisana lagi..

"Rumah sakit Karakura.."

Hisana segera bangkit dan segera ke tempat parkir mengambil mobilnya, tapi tubuhnya limbung dan ditahan Byakuya..

"Hisana kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Byakuya cemas..

"Tidak.. yang penting sekarang Rukia.." Ketika Hisana akan bangkit lagi Byakuya segera menarik Hisana yang sepertinya sedang drop.. memasukkannya ke dalam mobil yang diparkir di tempat khusus parkir kepsek..

"Sekarang biar aku yang mengantarmu.." Byakuya memasukkan kunci mobil dan mulaimenginjak gas Hisana hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya tak ada pilihan lain..

Mobil pun sekarang melaju.. meninggalkan SMA Karakura..

Ichigo sekarang sudah berada di rumah sakit.. menatap Rukia yang masih terbaring lemah.. dokter bilang lukanya tidak terlalu parah.. dan sebentar lagi pasti dia akan sadar..

Ichigo membelai lembut wajah Rukia.. ia teringat ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan cewek itu.. mengatakan persaannya kepada cewek itu.. berpisah dengannya. ..Sampai berusaha untuk membencinya.. hanya untuk cewek ini..

Ichigo tersenyum… -kya!!!-

"Kalau lagi tidur gini.. kamu malah manis ya.."Ichigo tersenyum.. Rukia sudah beberapa jam tertidur an sejak tadi setelah membersihkan beberapa lukanya ia menemani Rukia..

Tangan Rukia sedikit bergerak matanya pun perlahan terbuka.. rasa nyeri di perutnya memang masih terasa.. tapi rasa hangat yang ia rasakan sejak tadi ternyata berasal dari seseorang yang ada didekatnya…

"Ichigo.." Rukia memanggil nama orang itu pelan… cowok itu tersenyum…

"selamat datang kembali midget.." ucap nya

"Ternyata daya tahan hidupmu cukup besar" Ichigo melanjutkan lagi..

Rukia menatap cowok itu lekat sekali cowo itu... ia pun menangis..

"Maafkan aku.." Rukia menangis dan Ichigo pun menghapus airmata Rukia yang mengalir..

"Baka! Kau semakin jelek saja kalau menangis.." Ichigo masih saja tersenyum…

"Dasar Strawberry.. aku sedang meminta maaf padamu.." Rukia menghapus airmatanya dan berusaha duduk..

"Hei pendek jangan memaksakan diri.. cepat berbaring.." Ichigo membaringkan lagi Rukia ditempat tidurnya

"Biarkan aku mau du…" Rukia meringis kesakitan perutnya ternyata masih terasa sakit..

Ichigo mencegah Rukia..

Rukia hanya terdiam dan menunduk..

"Ichigo.. maafkan aku.. aku pura-pura tidak mengenalmu waktu kita bertemu di Karakura.."Rukia mengawali kata-katanya

Ichigo hanya terdiam..

"Maafkan aku karena aku berusaha untuk memebencimu saat itu…"

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak peduli padamu.."

"Maafkan aku karena aku… aku.." kata Rukia terputus jari Ichigo sudah menempel dibibr mungilnya..

"kau bicara lagi kucium!" Ichigo mengancam dan membuat Rukia sedikit mundur..

Ichigo hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Rukia

Rukia berusaha untuk duduk lagi ketika Ichigo berdiri dari kursinya..

"Bagaimana dengan Aizen.. aku yakin sudah kau bereskan"

"Tidak ia berhasil kabur.." Ichigo pasang tampang serius membuat Rukia terkaget dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya..

Rukia meringis memegangi perutnya..

"Apa? Kabur.." Rukia kaget dan Membuat Ichigo tertawa lebar..

"Strawberry!! Buat apa kau membohongiku.."

"Tenang saja.. mereka sudah ada di tangan polisi dan besok kita akan mendapat hadiah dari jasa kita.."

Ichigo berdiri mengambil air minum..

"Berapa?" Tanya Rukia lagi..

"Hmm..sekitar 10 juta.."

"Ha?! Kau pasti berbohong?"

"Buat apa aku berbohong?"

"10 juta? Itu kan banyak?"

"Dia kan buronan kelas kakap lagian yang kita ringkus udah sebagian + ketuanya jadi ya pantas aja dapet segitu" Ichigo meneguk air yang diminumnya..

Rukia manggut-manggut…

Sesaat kemudian mereka berdua terdiam…

Ichigo meneguk lagi air minum yang ada ditangannya

Dan ketika itu pintu terbuka Hisana masuk dengan tergesa-gesa..

"Rukia bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Hisana menghampiri Rukia dan melihat keadaan anaknya itu..

Ichigo melihat ibu Rukia yang panik.. ia tersenyum dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu..

Diluar ruangan Byakuya berdiri di dekat pintu.. Ichigo pun melewati pria itu..

"Kenapa kau tak melindunginya?" Tanya Byakuya..

"Maaf.. itu bukan hanya kesalahanku.."

"Mungkin… itu juga kesalahan anda dan aku tak diberitahu kebenaran yang sebenarnya"

Ichigo pun berlalu meninggalkan Byakuya yang masih terdiam.. dan ikut pergi menyusul Ichigo...

Setelah menanyakan keadaan Rukia dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,Hisana terlihat sperti orang cemas sekali kali ia ingin melihat keluar.. dan rasa cemas itu ditangkap oleh Rukia..

"Ada apa ma?" Tanya Rukia sambil mengupas apel yang dibelikan Ichigo tadi..

"Ah gak papa, mama keluar sebentar ya" Hisan tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar Rukia.. ternyata Byakuya sudah pergi..

Hisana menghela nafas sekarang kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.. ia pun kembali ke kamar..

"Ada apa sih ma?" Tanya Rukia yang masih mengunyah apel..

"Ada orang yang pengen mama perkenalkan padamu.." ucap Hisana

"Siapa" Rukia memasukkan lagi sepotong apel ke dalam mulutnya..

Terlihat rasa cemas diwajah Hisana..

"Ayahmu.." Rukia berhenti mengunyah,pisau yang ia genggam semakin tergenggam erat ekspresi kagetnya sangat terlihat saat itu…

"Jangan sebut orang itu lagi ma.." Hisana menatap Rukia..

"atau Akan kubunuh dia" Rukia menggengam pisaunya dengan amarah.. ia membenci pria itu sangat…

"Rukia kamu.."

"Ma … tolong Jangan dibahas lagi.." Rukia meletakkan pisau itu dan berusaha tersenyum Hisana hanya terdiam…

Pintu diketuk terlihat seorang cewek berambut panjang dan cewek berambut pendek serta cowok dengan kuncir kuda -dibankai renji- masuk, mereka baru saja dapat berita kalau Rukia sedang ada di rumah sakit… Orihime langsung panik dan minta Renji yang kebetulan bawa kendaraan buat nganter Orihime dan Tatsuki ke Rumah sakit yang disebutkan Hanatarou..

"Rukia.. bagaimana keadaanmu.." Orihime langsung menuju tempat tidur Rukia.. Rukia hanya menatap heran ke 3 temannya itu..

"Orihime,Tatsuki, Renji.."

"Kenapa kamu gag bilang kalau kamu itu ketua genk white?" Tanya Tatsuki langsung to the point

"Ah Tatsuki hal itu gak usah dibahas" Orihime mencegah Tatsuki.. Rukia hanya tertunduk..

"Hah…. Rukia aku kira kamu udah berhenti ikut-ikutan genk kayak gitu" Renji menggaruk kepalanya Tatsuki dan Orihime menatap cowok itu

"Ha? Kamu tahu?"

"Siapa yang ikut-ikutan memang aku yang mau kok" Rukia membantah… Renji nyengir kuda..

"Memangnya dari SD kamu udah ikut genk kayak gitu?" Tanya Orihime

"Gak yang dulu aktif tuh mamaku.. aku baru tahu kalau mamaku anggota genk baru pas SMP"

Orihime mengangguk paham..

Pintu terbuka Ichigo masuk mengundang silau mata dari Orihime

"Hey Rukia.. itukan kak Ichigo.." Orihime sedikit berbisik..

Renji pasang tampang tak bersahabat.. n Ichigo cuma cuek angsa aja…

"Bagaimana Rukia keadaanmu?" Tanya Ichigo… Tatsuki dan Orihime sedikit menyingkir dari depan kasur Rukia..

"Sudah baikan.. bagaimana dengan Hitsugaya sensei dan Kak Kaien?" Tanya Rukia lagi

"Ha? Hitsugayasensei?" Tanya Orihime

"Dia kan pelopor genk white kalian gak tahu?" Tanya Rukia lagi.. Ichigo hanya mengerutkan dahi…

"APA??? Guru yang pendek manis imut imut itu.. pelopor genk white???" Orihime teriak gaje.. Tatsuki pun hanya melongo sedangkan Renji masang deathgalare ke Ichigo

Rukia mengangguk…

Orihime heran sendiri…si pendek ketua genk imut ha? Bukannya malah para penjahat langsung tepar ngeliat ketua imut kayak gitu..

Ichigo hanya membalas deathglare Renji dengan tetap stay culz…

"Rukia aku ingin melihat keadaan Kaien sebentar.." Ichigo memotong kekagetan Orihime

"Oh ya.."Rukia hanya menjawab simple.

Ichigo keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Orihime Tatsuki dan Rukia, Renji mengikuti langkah Ichigo dan berusaha mengejarnya..

Renji keluar dari kamar itu api cemburu sudah membakarnya-waduh-

"Hei.." Renji memanggil Ichigo.. langkah Ichigo berhenti sejenak…

"Apa?" tanyanya, Renji berjalan mendekati Ichigo menggenggam kerah bajunya..

"Jauhi Rukia"

Ichigo tetep stay culz..Renji yang sudah gusar dengan sikap Ichigo itu menghajar wajahnya..

Ichigo mundur.. dia gak nyangka kalau adek kelasnya itu bakal menghajar wajahnya.. Renji menarik nafas panjang

"Bisa jaga sikap? Ini rumah sakit" Ichigo tetap menahan emosinya..

Renji menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan jijik..

"Aku tak peduli yang penting kau Ichigo Kurosaki jauhi Rukia" Ichigo mendekat.. membalas tatapan Renji..

"Apa urusanmu?" Tanya Ichigo.. Renji sekali lagi melesatkan tinjunya ke wajah Ichigo tapi segera ditahan Ichigo dengan 1 tangan

Orihime dan Tatsuki sudah keluar dari ruangan Rukia mereka berdua terhenti sejenak melihat perkelahian Renji Ichigo… Orihime segera berbalik dan memanggil Rukia seperti orang panik..

"Rukia.. Kak Ichigo dan Renji…. sedang …berkelahi" Orihime bingung sendiri Rukia yang sedang asyik mendengar MP3 dari ipodnya pun hanya bisa bengong maklum yang disetel music metal…

"Apa?" Rukia mencoba mendengar apa yang diucapkan Orihime tanpa melepas headsetnya.. Orihime yang panik masih aja dengan bego mengulang kata-kata yang sama.. Tatsuki yang udah masuk ruangan dan melihat tingkah laku Orihime + Rukia cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala..

"Woi!!! Rukia!! Kak Ichigo ma Renji lagi baku hantam!!" Tatsuki menghampiri Rukia dan melepas headset dari telinganya..

Rukia cengo dia akan terancam budeg setelah ini..

"He? Baku hantam?" Rukia mengerutkan dahinya Tatsuki segera meneyeret Rukia keluar tanpa pikir panjang ampe kabel infusnya ikut keseret…

"Hei!! Kalian berdua!" Tatsuki teriak sambil menyeret Rukia yang udah setengah idup..

Renji yang kakinya udah dikepala Ichigo dan Ichigo yang tangannya udah dikepala Renji berhenti bergerak –kesempatan buat ngambil foto neh-

"Neh putri yang kalian perebutkan …" Tatsuki menghampiri mereka berdua sambil menyerahkan Rukia yang udah tepar- eh gag dink-

Rukia menatap kedua cowo itu sahabat dan orang yang dicintainya

"Kalian berdua tuh ngapain?" Rukia bertanya dengan penuh kekagetan

Ichigo hanya diam.. Renji melihat Ichigo dengan penuh amarah..

"Hey Rukia apa kau mencintai cowo ini???" Tanya Renji menunjuk wajah Ichigo dan membuat Rukia kaget..

Ia hanya menarik nafas panjang..

"Masalahnya itu?" Tanya Rukia enteng..

"Cuma masalah itu kalian ribut disini?" Rukia bertanya lagi.. Renji menunduk dia tahu kalau begini berarti Rukia marah…

"Gak ada masalah lain yang bisa kalian selesaikan dengan otot?" tanyanya lagi

Renji ma Ichigo cuma diem kayak murid yang habis dimarihin gurunya..

Mss manggut manggut n langsung nyanyi gaje..

-yei mss muncul lagi-

Rukia terdiam lagi menarik nafas panjang.. dan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi..

"Renji" Rukia maju memeluk Renji.. membuat Ichigo kaget… perasaannya udah kayak gado gado pait yang dicampur ma pete.. –sumpah mesti gak enak-

Renji kaget.. sampai-sampai tidak sempat membalas pelukan Rukia…

Ichigo hendak melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua..

Rukia melepaskan pelukannya… Renji masih gak bisa ngapa-ngapain masih kaget setengah idup..

"Renji… maaf, aku memang mencintai Ichigo" Rukia tersenyum Renji masih bengong ,Ichigo sudah berhenti melangkah.. dan balik lagi 2 langkah..

Orihime nyerot ingus karena terharu.. Tatsuki ngajak suster disitu buat maen kartu.. mss teriak gaje melihat adegan diatas…

Renji masih bengong mengira bahwa kemenangan ada ditangannya.. padahal gak tuh…

Ichigo balik lagi melihat Rukia dan segera memeluk cewek itu… Renji ditabok mss dari belakang supaya sadar dan bisa melihat adegan termanis terindah dan terbaik didepannya…

"Benarkah itu Rukia?" Ichigo masih memeluk Rukia erat… Renji langsung nangis darah sambil nguber-nguber mss

Orihime nyerot ingus lagi.. gak papa deh Rukia sama kak Ichigo…

Tatsuki ngerogoh kantongnya.. duitku habis gara-gara kalah maen kartu

Mss ajeb-ajeb sendiri sambil lari-lari dikejar Renji..

Rukia tak menjawab hanya membalas pelukan Ichigo –kya!!!-

"Maafkan aku karena harus meninggalkanmu dulu… maaf karena sebenarnya aku sudah berbohong padamu.. aku tak pernah membencimu Ichigo" ucap Rukia

"aku juga minta maaf karena pernah membohongimu.."

Ichigo melepas pelukannya dan mengecup manis dahi Rukia.. Orihime langsung nelpon Ishida minta jadian… Tatsuki langsung nyegat Renji n nembak dia –mss langsung ditendang karena dianggap gak penting-

Wajah Rukia memerah Ichigo tertawa melihatnya..

"Pendek entah kenapa kau terlihat manis dengan baju pasien itu"

Masih dengan blushing mode on Rukia memukul Ichigo

"Kau juga terlihat keren dengan hansaplast di wajahmu"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan dengan senyuman Hisana yang sedang melihat kebahagian anaknya itu

Meanwhile…

Byakuya menatap fotonya dengan Hisana yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi… mereka berdua tersenyum dengan ceria… Hisanapun terlihat sehat…

"Maaf"

Dipotong maneh… wakakakakakak

Dikirim ke neraka ma hell girl..

Mungkin chap 7 bakal jadi last ending… mss bingung mau bikin ending yang gimana.. enaknya sad apa happy neh…

Oh ya mss mau talking-talking bentar yaw.. gag usah dibaca gag penting kug..

Renji : "Sialan nih author ngasih harapan semu" Renji nyanyi gaje langsung disumpel pake tisu toilet

Rukia : " Maaf Renji.. tapi Ichigolah satu-satunya cowo yang aku cintai" sambil meluk Ichigo lagi

Ichigo berblushing Ria… mss langsung manggil penghulu buat nikahin neh 2 orang

Renji nangis gaje sambil manggil mamaknya..

Hitsu :" Heh? Dimana Hinamori? Kenapa dia cuma muncul di chap 1?"

Authorgaje : " Sorry Hitsu aku benci banget ma yang namanya Hinamori" Mss bawa pacul buat ngubur Hinamori

Hitsugaya cuma beroho ria.. gag terlalu peduli..-mss langsung bikin pesta rakyat-

Byakuya : " Maaf my lovely Hisana"

-mss muntah muntah gag bisa bayangin Byakuya kayak gitu-

Renji : ember-ember ember

Mss langsung ngambil tuh ember dan muntah muntah.. Renji ngibrit ngeliat mss

Ternyata setelah ditinggal pergi Rukia,Renji jadi jatuh cinta ma ember dan jualan ember-digebukin-

Oks…

Review na…

Please..-.-


	7. Chapter 7

Gomenasai minna san ternyata gak bisa selesai d chap 7…

Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus dijelaskan..

Disini masih ada ichirukinya lho…

Urahara ma yoruichi juga ada –tapi cuma dikit-

------

Hmm.. mss bingung mau ngomong apa… maaf ya kalo keliatan buru-buru banget buat endingnya…

Review na please!!!

-----

Bleach punya mas tite kubo.. fic ini punya mss..

Begin…  


* * *

1 minggu berlalu dan Rukia sudah keluar dari Rumah sakit..

Hari itu benar-benar cerah buat Rukia ini hari pertamanya resmi sebagai anak SMA sedangkan buat yang lain ini adalah hari paling menyebalkan..... ceramah yang panjang…

Upacara.. waks… nyebelin banget..-bagi mss juga-

Di depan podium Byakuya udah mengoceh dengan segala ocehannya-ternyata diam-diam hobi pidato juga-.. tapi yang ditunggu Rukia bukan itu.. penyerahan beasiswalah yang ditunggu rukia..

1 jam..

2 jam.

3 jam.. Murid murid pada bikin tenda di lapangan upacara.. mss langsung masak nasi..

"Dan hari ini sebagai penerima beasiswa untuk 1 tahun kedepan adalah Rukia.." akhirnya tuh om berenti ngoceh bentar..

Plok..plok..plok..

"eh itu si ketua white kan.."

"Katanya dia pacarnya Ichigo lho"

"eh ternyata dia pendek banget ya.." nah buat komen yang ini langsung dikasih clurit ma Rukia

Rukia naik ke atas podium.. dia sudah tidak melihat Pak Byakuya lagi disana ternyata Byakuya kebelet setelah berceramah selama 3 jam..

"Selamat ya Rukia" Yamamoto Genryusai sebagai ketua yayasan sekolah Karakura menyerahkan simbolis beasiswa berupa..

Kunci motor?

"Lho ini salah.. ini kan hasil undian doorprize minggu lalu cepetan ganti" Kakek Yamamoto segera memerintahkan para anak buahnya untuk membeli amplop di waroeng sebelah…

Dan akhirnya sang pengurus undian doorprize kembali membawa simbolis yang bener.. selembar amplop tanpa isi-kam cuma simbolis-.. Rukia menerimanya dengan senyum kecut..

Semua guru memberi selamat pada Rukia – tangan Rukia ampe pegel nyalamin 100 guru wkwkwk-… termasuk para anggota OSIS,MPK dan pengurus penting lainnya.. tapi karena hal itu bisa membuat Rukia tepar ditempat maka sebagai wakil, ketua OSISlah yang dipilih mewakili 50 pengurus penting itu..

Ichigo sebagai ketua OSIS pun memberikan selamat pada Rukia…  
mereka berdua udah balik.. a.k.a pacaran lagi-kya!! Mss suka banget ma Ichiruki-

"Cium.. cium" entah siapa yang memulai teriakan itu menggema diseluruh lapangan upacara Rukia hanya menunduk.. malu..

Cup..

Ichigo mengecup pipi Rukia dengan gerakan kilat… Ichigo berblushing ria sedangkan Rukia mukanya merah kayak kepiting panggang..

Yamamoto cuma senyam-senyum

'_hmm.. bagus bagus.. kayaknya bentar lagi gue dapet cicit neh'_ –AN : Ichigo tuh cucunya kakek yamamoto-

Hitsugaya sensei cuek ayam.. Matsumoto sensei langsung loncat-loncat gaje.. Unohana sensei masih ngasih senyum closeup, Kyouraku sensei sebenarnya mau langsung nari tadi tapi ditahan, Ukitake sensei diem aja bingung mau ngapain..

Lha kalo mss…

Diiket digudang karena tadi meluk-meluk hitsugaya sensei saking senengnya…

Apakah semuanya berakhir bahagia… apakah fic mss selesai sampai disini..

Mari kita kupas semuanya setajam piso..-mss pake gaya presenter silet-

* * *

Rukia pulang dengan hati senang nan gembira dia baru aja jalan bareng Ichigo tadi…

Didepan Rumahnya terparkir sebuah mobil mewah yang baru saja meluncur keluar dari rumah Rukia.. Rukia mengerutkan dahi..

"Apa tamunya mama ya?"

Rukia masuk rumah.. ia melihat mamanya sedikit berwajah pucat.. sedih..

"tadi itu mobilnya sapa ya ma?" Tanya Rukia

Ia cemas melihat keadaan mamanya yang semakin memburuk..

"Mama sakit lagi?" Tanya Rukia mendekati mamanya dengan terburu-buru..

"gak papa kug mama… uhuk uhuk.." Dibantu Rukia hisana masuk kamarnya dan berbaring sejenak..

Rukia menatap mamanya yang sepertinya sangat kelelahan..

"Ma.. aku bawa kerumah sakit ya"

"Gak usah.."

Rukia terdiam..

"Rukia… seandainya papa kamu masih ada gimana?" Tanya Hisana.. raut wajah Rukia berubah..

"Mama ngomong apa sih orang kayak gitu mana mungkin balik lagi.." Rukia mengepalkan tangannya..

"Tapi Rukia kamu masih inget ma papa gak?" Tanya Hisana lagi..

Rukia menggigit bibirnya..bayangan orang yang telah meninggalkannya sejak kecil kembali lagi.. tapi hanya berupa bayangan hitam tanpa wajah..

"Ngapain orang gak penting kayak gitu di ingat…" Rukia menjawab enteng dan menatap wajah ibunya..

"Rukia kalau seandainya dia datang lagi.."

Buk..

Rukia melayangkan tinju ke dinding..

"Ma tolong jangan bahas orang itu lagi.. sedikitpun.." Rukia segera keluar dari kamar ibunya menahan amarah yang memuncak…

Orang yang ia benci.. yang ingin ia bunuh…akan muncul lagi didepannya

back to....

"Ma kita mau kemana?" Tanya Rukia kecil..

"Kita akan pergi sayang" Hisana mencoba tersenyum padahal matanya masih meraha karena airmata

Ketika mereka pergi seorang pria berdiri inginb mecegah mereka tapi ditahan orang lain..

"Rukia" teriakannya yang terakhir..

......

Kenapa, kenapa gak mencegah mama.. kenapa pria itu gak peduli atopun nyari mama kenapa.. kenapa..

Hapenya bergetar .. dilayar handphonenya tertulis Ichigo..

"halo… Rukia kamu.." terdengar suara isak tangis diseberang telepon..

"Rukia kamu kenapa.."

"Ichigo.. bisa ketemu di café Chappy" Rukia bertanya dengan air mata yang berlinang dia butuh teman curhat sekarang..

"Ya aku akan kesana.."

* * *

Ichigo datang dengan terburu buru melihat ke sekitarnya dan menemukan Rukia sedang menatap keluar dari tempat duduknya..

Ia duduk disebelah cewe itu..

"Hei Ichigo.. bagaimana keluargamu?" Tanya Rukia matanya enggan pindah dari kaca it uterus menatap keluar..  
"Keluarga? Ya biasa aja masih sama dengan beberapa tahun lalu… " Ichigo tak mau bertanya dulu..

"Ibuku sudah meninggal, ayah yang selalu mencari masalah denganku dan 2 adik kembarku…"

Rukia tetap diam dan menatap keluar jendela..

"Kalau aku.."

Rukia terdiam sebentar..

Ichigo hanya menatap cewe itu..

"Mama meninggalkan papa sejak aku berumur 3 tahun.. tapi papaku tak mencegah… " Rukia terdiam lagi..

"Bertahun tahun mamaku menghidupiku dengan menjadi anggota genk yang membantu polisi.. bertahun tahun juga kadang ia pulang dengan luka.. bertahun tahun pula aku hanya terdiam tanpa mampu membantunya.."

"Dan bertahun-tahun pula dia tak mencari kami…"

Ichigo masih terdiam…

Membiarkan Rukia melepaskan semuanya kebenciannya apapun itu..

"Apa aku salah kalau aku membencinya Ichigo? Sangat membencinya?" Tanya Rukia lagi.. mata violetnya menatap mata cokelat Ichigo..

Ichigo hanya diam menatap Rukia.. ia melihat kesedihan dibalik mata violet itu..

Ichigo memeluk cewek itu..

Rukia hanya menangis..

"Maaf tapi sepertinya aku tabk bisa terlalu membantu mu.." Ichigo masih memeluk erat cewe itu..

"Tidak-tidak.. kamu sangat membantu ichigo.. sangat..."

Ichigo hanya terdiam.... ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium lembut bibir rukia...

Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan menutup matanya yang masih berlinang air mata..

"Kau pasti bisa menghadapi ini.. Rukia..."

Hujan rintik-rintik mewarnai bumi.. menghanyutkan kenangan yang tertingal…

* * *

"Rukia.." Byakuya menatap foto yang terpajang di ruang kerjanya…

Urahara masuk

"Byakuya.." ia memanggil dengan wajah cemas

Byakuya hanya mengangkat wajahnya..

"Apa kau yakin akan memberitahu Rukia tentang dirimu?" Tanya Urahara

Byakuya melihat figura foto itu sekali lagi..

"Aku yakin cepat atau lambat ia akan tahu daripada ia tahu dari orang lain…"

"Lebih baik ia tahu dari orangnya sendiri, tapi kamu tahukan kalau emosi Rukia sedang labil, lagipula Hisana sudah mencegahmu untuk memberitahunya" Urahara memotong omongan Byakuya ditengah…

Byakuya terdiam dan berpikir sejenak…

"Aku sarankan jangan beritahu dia dulu, ini saranku bukan sebagai guru disini tapi sebagai paman dari anakmu itu" Urahara keluar dari ruangan itu dan menghela nafas panjang meninggalkan Byakuya yang masih bingung..

* * *

Rukia berjalan menuju ruang guru ia ingin menemui Hitsugaya sensei membicarakan tentang beberapa hal termasuk tentang "White"

Urahara lewat…

Rukia melihat cowo bertopi aneh itu..

"Paman?" panggilnya pada Urahara membuat orang yang dipanggil berbalik..

"Rukia?"

"Paman, guru disini?" Tanya Rukia dan menghampiri Urahara..

Urahara mengangguk..

"Ternyata kamu sudah besar ya Rukia. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ah.. baik kug.. paman kok gak keliatan selama ini?" Rukia melihat pamannya itu tak berubah…

"Paman ada studi banding ke Amerika kemarin baru pulang"

"Oh.." Rukia hanya beroho ria..

"bagaimana kabar ibumu?"Tanya Urahara

"Ah mama kesehatannya agak memburuk.. tapi tenang aja kug sudah ke dokter dan diberi obat"Rukia menjelaskan

"Ah pasti karena kejadian dulu itu ya.. jaga ibumu baik-baik ya"

"Ah iya pasti… " Rukia berbalik dan hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya

Urahara hendak berbalik pergi..

"Ah Rukia apa kau masih ingat dengan ayahmu?"

Rukia berhenti melangkah dan berbalik…

"Ayah yang mana ya?seingatku aku gak punya ayah deh paman?" Rukia tersenyum membuat Urahara sedikit kaget..

"Ya sudah lupakan saja" Urahara pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang sudah meremas tangannya..

'Kenapa banyak orang yang mengingatkannya pada cowok brengsek itu?'

* * *

Pensi setelah MOS akan diadakan besok Rukia dan kawan-kawan sibuk mempersiapkan hal yang akan mereka pertunjukkan…

Sedangkan Ichigo cs sibuk mempersiapkan kegiatannya.. mereka panitia jadi sibuk..

Keadaan Hisana tidak juga membaik sepertinya penyakitnya semakin parah saja…

Sedangkan Byakuya masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan pada Rukia …

Siapa dia sebenarnya..

"Hisana bisakah kau kesini?" tanya Byakuya dari gagang teleponnya

"Untuk apa?" jawab Hisana dengan cuek

"Aku.. ingin mengatakan semuanya pada Rukia" Byakuya menjawab tanpa mempedulikan sikap Hisana

"Kau jangan bercanda , dia bisa membunuh mu" Hisana membentak dengan keras

"Aku tidak mau dia terus membenci aku, dia harus tahu kalau aku ayahnya" Byakuya menjelaskan..

"Baka!! Jangan pernah coba untuk melakukan itu" Hisana memperingatkan sekali lagi

Tapi.. gagang telepon ditutup..

Tut..tut..

"Baka!" Hisana mengumpat dan merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya…

Ia segera berlari sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.. mengambil kunci mobil dan memacunya..

Meanwhile..

"Ichigo!" panggil Ikaku

"Yo?" Ichigo menjawab sambil memegang palu dan paku

"Eh? Kamu dipanggil Kepsek" Ikaku melirik ngeri pada paku dan palu yang dibawa Ichigo

Ichgio mengerutkan dahi...

_ada apa lagi dengannya ???_

"Ya udah gue kesana titip ini ya" Ichigo berlari setelah memberikan palu dan paku yang ia pegang tadi..

Ikaku memegang paku dan palu itu dengan perasaab ngeri

_Kalo ditancepin ke kepala gue… gue jadi sunder bolong gak ya????eh kan harusnya dicopot baru jadi sunder bolong... hi.._

* * *

Rukia berlari menuju pintu belakang sekolah sambil menatap jam tangannya

_Sialan kenapa harus aku yang fotokopi neh artikel_

Rukia memacu kakinya dan segera tiba ditaman belakan sekolah dan tak sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan orang yang sangat ia tak duga

Bruak…

Rukia terjatuh dan meringis, orang yang ditabraknya ternyata Byakuya sang kepsek.. beberapa berkas-berkas terjatuh berserakan

Rukia segera berdiri dan mengambil kertas yang berserakan

"Ah, maaf pak.. sa. Saya tidak sengaja " Rukia mengambil kertas-kertas yang berserakan didepannya

Byakuya hanya terdiam dan mengambil kertas yang lain

Rukia mengambil selembar kertas dan melihat sebuah foto yang terselip didalamnya..

Foto seorang wanita dan Byakuya… tapi pria itu…

Rukia masih menatap foto itu…

"pak.." Rukia memanggil Byakuya dan membuat pria itu menoleh..

* * *

Meanwhile..

Hisana tiba di SMA Karakura dan segera keluar dari mobilnya.. menuju ruangan Byakuya dan menanyakan keberadaanya tapi semua guru termasuk Wakasek menggeleng tak tahu dimana dia..

Ketika Hisana sudah setengah putus asa setelah naik turun tangga beberapa kali ia melihat seseorang

"Ichigo!" Hisana memanggil dan membuat cowo itu berbalik

"Tante Hisana?" Ichigo menatap wanita berwajah pucat didepannya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Tante kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Ichigo dan hanya dijawab Hisana dengan menundukkan kepala...

* * *

Rukia masih menatap foto itu..

Dibaliknya tertulis Hisana dan Byakuya..

Rukia mengerutkan dahi.

Byakuya masih saja mengambil beberapa kertasnya.. tapi ia heran ketika melihat Rukia yang terhenti..

Ia mendongak dan melihat Rukia menggenggam 'kartu as nya' ..

"Bisa bapak jelaskan siapa wanita dan pria difoto ini?" tanya Rukia sedikit menunduk dan menatap wajah Byakuya yang masih dalam keadaan berlutut…

Byakuya hanya terdiam…

* * *

"Jadi kamu juga sudah tahu kalau Byakuya itu ayah Rukia?" tanya Hisana setelah mendengar penjelasan Ichigo…

"Iya tante dulu pas saya masuk SMA ini ternyata beliau sudah tahu kalau saya mantan nya Rukia jadi dia mengajak saya untuk masukke genk white dan membantunya untuk sesuatu.."

"Apa?"

"Melindungi Rukia"

Hisana mengginggit bibirnya..

"Kamu tidak tahu kan kalau kamu sebenarnya mencelakakan Rukia dengan memasukkan nya ke genk white " Hisana membantah

"Tante saya gak tahu kalau Rukia itu ternyata udah jadi anggota genk white" Ichigo menjawab dengan tegas

"Jadi kenapa Rukia bisa jadi ketua genk white itu?" tanya Hisana Ichigo hanya menggelengkan kepala..

"Mungkin kamu akan mengetahuinya nanti…" seseorang menyela mereka berdua yang masih berpikir.. Hisana berbalik dan membelalakan mata…

"Kau!" Hisana menunjuk seorang pria dan wanita yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya..

"Lama tak jumpa HIsana"

"Urahara sensei?" Ichigo memanggil nama pria itu..

Hisana menatap Ichigo..

"Sensei ? jadi kau guru disini.. dan kau Yoruichi?" Hisana menatap wanita berkulit hitam yang dikuncir kuda..

"Lama tak jumpa Hisana" Ia tersenyum..

"Kalian berdua tahu soal Rukia dan Byakuya?" tanya Hisana kapada pasangan suami istri itu..

Urahara hanya mengangguk…

"Sebaiknya kalian segera mencari mereka berdua, karena.. Byakuya sedang mencari Rukia untuk memberi tahu semuanya" Yoruichi menjelaskan dengan tenang..

Hisana membelalakkan matanya dan segera berlari menuju tanggadan turun Ichigo hanya terdiam dan menatap mereka berdua..

"Urahara sensei sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian berdua dengan masalah ini?" tanya Ichigo..

"Kau akan tahu nanti sebaiknya kau temani Hisana mencari Rukia.. kami juga akan membantu.." Urahara menjawab dengan tenang dan segera pergi diikuti Yoruichi..

Ichigo pun segera berlari mengejar Hisana…

* * *

Rukia melempar foto itu dihadapan Byakuya..

"Jadi kamu.. pria brengsek yang sudah membuat ibuku terlantar!!!" tanya Rukia..

Byakuya hanya terdiam..

"Kenapa kau harus muncul sekarang?!" teriak Ruia dihadapan Byakuya yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya

"Maafkan aku Rukia" Byakuya memasang tatapan bersalah Rukia menggigit bibirnya

"Aku tak peduli dengan permintaan maafmu!!!" Rukia menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya

"Kau orang bodoh yang telah membiarkan kami pergi!!!"

"Kau orang bodoh yang telah membuat mamaku terjebak ke dalam genk gila!!"

"Kau…" Rukia menunjuk wajah Byakuya yang masih tetap diam..

Buak..

Rukia menghajar wajah pria itu dan membuatnya terjatuh…

"Kau sengaja memasukkan aku ke sekolah ini kan?? Kau sengaja memancing ku dengan beasiswa kan?kau sengaja menyuruh Kaien untuk meminta ku menjadi anggota genk white kan??"Rukia berteriak dan mengepalkan tangannya .. Matanya berkaca-kaca

"Kau gila!!" Sekarang Rukia menodongkan pisau ke wajah Byakuya yang masih mengelap bibirnya yang berdarah.."

Byakuya membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Rukia yang menahan tangis

"Tak ada kata maaf untuk laki-laki brengsek sepertimu"

Pisau itu tertodong tepat diwajah Byakuya….

"kalau itu memang membuatmu puas lakukanlah"

Rukia menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah..

"Kalau itu balasan yang paling pas lakukannlah"

Rukia terdiam..

"Tapi aku tak akan tahu bagaimana tanggapan Hisana"

Rukia kehilangan kendali dan..

"Jangan sebut namanya dengan mulut kotor mu itu!" Rukia berteriak dan hendak menancapkan pisau itu diperut Byakuya…

"jangan!!!"

Teriakan itu membuat Rukia berhenti dan berbalik…

"kau?"

…..

* * *

Siapa kah yang datang????

wkwkwkwkwk

kenapa mss suka motong cerita ditengah dalan??

wkwkwkwkwk

-dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa -

ok review na please!!!!!


	8. The end

Hohoy I kom bak… ^_^ (dihajar karena lama menggantungkan cerita)

Huahahahahaha gmenasai mss sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini jadi gak sempet nambah chap padahal nih chap udah selesai lama… =_=

Yup ini ending dari MOS sebuah fic yang bercerita tentang awal dari sebuah MOS yang mebawa seorang Rukia menghadapai masalah di masa lalunya

Bleach (masih) punya mas Tite kubo

Fic nya buatan mss dumz (^_^)/

please enjoy it... ^^

* * *

Rukia berbalik dan berhenti ketika sesosok manusia memanggilnya…

"Kau.."

Pria itu tersenyum dan membuat Rukia semakin sebal

"Ada perlu apa kesini Hitsugaya sensei?" Rukia menatap orang lain yang berada di sebelah guru mungil itu

"Kaien?"

"Ada apa dengan mu Rukia, kau mau segera menyusul Aizen ke penjara ?" tanya Hitsugaya

Rukia berdiri dan mendekati mereka berdua..

"Bukan urusan anda " Rukia berusaha menahan emosinya yang akan meledak sebentar lagi

"Sebaiknya kau tahan dulu emosimu Rukia " Kaien mencoba mendekati Rukia yang masih menggenggam erat pisau lipat itu

Rukia hanya diam…

Byakuya pun masih terpaku ditempatnya..

"Darimana kalian tahu kalau aku disini?" tanya Byakuya setelah mengambil nafas lega..

"Insting" Hitsugaya hanya menunjuk kepalanya dengan jari telunjuknya

"Rukia sebaiknya kau hentikan niat gilamu untuk membunuh ayahmu sendiri" Kaien berusah menyentuh lengan Kaien

"Apa? Niat gila? Kalian masih bisa-bisanya membela ayah tak bertanggung jawab seperti dia? Kalian yang gila" Rukia menepis tangan Kaien dan mundur selangkah

Hitsugaya masih tenang ditempat sepertinya dia akan ikut tersulut emosi kalau begini lebih baik biar Kaien saja yang mengatasinya

"Lagipula ternyata kamu kerjasama dengan orang itu kan?" Rukia menunjuk Byakuya yang masih terduduk

"Ya.. memangnya kenapa?" Sekarang Hitsugaya yang maju

"Buat apa?" tanya Rukia lagi

"Hanya ingin membantu saudara memangnya tidak boleh??" tanya Kaien enteng..

"Saudara? Kau?"

"Aku saudara angkat Pak Byakuya.."Kaien hanya menjawab enteng dengan wajah tak bersalah

Rukia terdiam sebentar..

"Jadi.. hentikan niat gila mu karena ibumu sudah tiba di…"

"Rukia!!" Panggil Hisana dari kejauhan..

Rukia melihat kea rah suara itu dan mendapati ibunya yang sedang menarik nafas panjang dibelakangnya menyusul ichigo yang juga terengah-engah setelah berlari.

"Rukia kenapa dengan kamu? Hentikan aja semua ini. Gak ada gunanya " Ichigo berteriak dan hendak menghampiri Rukia yang masih menggenggam pisau dengan gemetaran

"Tidak!" Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo yang hendak menggenggam pisaunya

"Ini gak ada hubungannya sama kamu jadi, pergi aja dari sini ichigo!"

"Rukia gak ada gunanya kamu membunuh orang itu tak ada gunannya" Hisana sekarang maju berusaha mencegah Rukia

"Gak ada gunanya? Bukannya yang namanya pembalasan itu tetap ada? Dan memuaskan hati yang membalas dendam?" tanya Rukia dan mendekati Byakuya

"Bukannya balas dendam itu gunanya untuk memuaskan orang seperti aku?" tanya Rukia lagi dan mendekatkan pisaunya ke perut Byakuya..

Byakuya hanya terdiam dan menatap Hisana yang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan cemas..

"Bukannya pembalasan itu selalu ada?"tanya Rukia lagi

"Trus kenapa aku gak boleh melakukannya!!!!" Rukia menjerit dengan tangan gemetar

Keadaan hening sebentar.. dan semuanya hanya terdiam

"Bukannya gak boleh.." Hisana maju selangkah mendekati Rukia

"Kamu gak pantas untuk itu.." Hisana mendekati Rukia lagi

Rukia hanya terdiam..

"Kamu benar-benar gak pantas untuk itu kamu kan anak mama yang baik.. Rukia ?" Hisana menggenggam tangan Rukia yang masih genetaran. Hisana tersenyum menatap anaknya, dan Rukia pun hanya terdiam…

"kamu inget kan apa yang mama bilang? Balas dendam itu gak baik"Hisana mengucapkan beberapa kata lagi dan Rukia pun menangis

"Tapi… dia kan orang yang sudah membuat mama menderita apa mama gak dendam ma dia?"

"Bagaimanapun dia ayah kamu, orang yang sudah merawat kamu walaupun hanya beberapa tahun.."

Rukia menatap Byakuya yang masih terdiam.

"Aku tahu tapi dia kan.."

"Rukia" Ichigo memanggil Rukia dengan lembut

"Aku yakin kamu tidak akan membunuh siapa-siapa…" Ichigo tersenyum dan Rukia pun terus meneteskan airmatanya..

"Wah.. wah.." Urahara datang dengan Yoruichi

"Sepertinya keponakan kita ini akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.."

"Rukia, sejak kapan kamu jadi anak nakal?" tanya Yoruichi dengan wajah keibuannya –sejak kapan?-

"Tante Yoruichi"

"Wah gak bisa donk kalau murid teladan jadi pembunuh.." Hitsugaya menyindir Rukia dengan wajah usil

"Masak pemimpin genk bunuh kepseknya sendiri?" tanya Kaien

"Rukia.." Hisana memanggil namanya lembut

"Apa kamu mau menghancurkan image baik dan segala yang kamu peroleh hanya karena dendam?" tanya Hisana dengan lembut

Rukia pun melepaskan pisaunya dan memeluk Hisana

"Maafkan aku ma"

Hisana memeluk erat Rukia…

"Dan kau Byakuya.."

Byakuya berbalik kearah Yoruichi yang memanggilnya

"Tidak adakah yang ingin kau katakan kepada keluargamu ini?" Yoruichi melanjutkan kalimatna dan membuat pelukan Rukia dan Hisana terlepas..

"Maafkan aku Rukia, aku memang bersalah"

"Bersalah padamu Hisana dan pada Rukia"

"Maafkan aku..Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan"

Hisana maju dan mendekati Byakuya

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahn mu, ini semua juga kesalahnku.." Hisana menatap lembut wajah byakuya..

Rukia hanya menunduk dan ichigo pun menghampirnya

"Jadi Rukia ada yang ingin kamu katakana pada ayahmu itu?" tanya Ichigo sambil sesekali mengacak-acak rambut hitam rukia

Rukia kembali terdiam

"Bukan Rukia yang seharusnya minta maaf tapi aku yang harusnya minta maaf" byakuya menunduk dihadapan Rukia, dan Rukia pun hanya menatapnya datar

"Bisa kau naikkan kepalamu, karena ibuku memaafkan mu aku juga akan memaafkanmu" Rukia segera berbalik badan

"Fuh cewe payah" Ichigo menghela nafas panjang dan memeluk Rukia

"heh apaan sih?" tanya Rukia malu-malu sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan ichigo

"Sekarang menangislah" Rukia mendengar perkataan ichigo sedikit tertegun

"kamu pengen nangis kan karena akhirnya kalian bisa ngumpul jadi 1 keluarga lagi" ichigo semakin erat memeluk rukia dengan 1 tangan

Rukia hanya terdiam..

"huh.. bodoh dasar!" Rukia menitikkan airmatanya didada ichigo

"Dasar cewe sok kuat, dari dulu kamu emang gak berubah"

Sementara itu Urahara pun merangkul sang istri yoruichi begitu juga dengan pasangan Hisana Byakuya melihat hal itu Kaien pun ingin merangkul Hitsugaya tpi langsung ditabok dan ditinggal pergi –malangnya nasibmu-

Tapi tiba-tiba..

"Hisana!!" Byakuya memeluk Hisana yang ambruk a.k.a pingsan

Rukia dan yang lainnya kaget dan segera mendekati TKP

"kenapa dengan mama?" tanya Rukia memgang mamanya

"papa juga gak tahu tadi tiba-tiba aja pingsan"Byakuya menjawab dengan panik

AN : papa???

"sekarang kita bawa dia kerumah sakit" Urahara segera menguslkan

"ayo" Byakuya menggendong Hisana dan berlari dengan sekuat tenaga

Di dalam mobil pun Byakuya ngebut dengan sekuat mobilnya dan Rukia yang berada di kursi samping pak byakuya cemas melihat ibunya yang sedang bersama yoruichi di kursi tengah

"_Tuhan selamatkan ibuku"_

Sesampainya dirumah sakit Hisana segera dibawa ke UGD…. Rukia tetap tegar meski wajahnya pucat pasi sedangkan Ichigo dengan setia mendampinginya

Sementara itu byakuya pun menunggu dengan setia

"Rukia.. "

"ya?"

"aku pikir kamu bakal ngamuk lagi dengan ayahmu" Ichigo menatap lantai yang sedang dip el cs rumah sakit

"ah, itu aku sudah tahu kalau sebenarnya, orang itu benar-benar mencintai ibuku" Rukia melirik byakuya yang benar-benar terlihat cemas

Ichigo pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Rukia

"aku tahu kamu bakal sepintar itu" Rukia pun hanya tersenyum menjawab sindiran Ichigo

Dokter keluar dari ruang UGD seketika itu Rukia dan Byakuya berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Dok bagaimana keadaan istri saya?"

"Dok mama gimana?"

Dokter itu menatap dengan wajah sedih…

"Sebenarnya.."

Rukia dan Byakuya menatap dengan serius…

Sedangkan ichigo hanya duduk lesu entah kenapa firasat buruk menghampirinya..

* * *

10 tahun kemudian…

"Hei ichigo!!" Rukia memanggil dengan wajah ceria perutnya buncit kini dia sudah hamil 6 bulan

"ya" ichigo menatap istri yang sudah ia nikahi selama 2 tahun itu

"Kau hari ini libur kerja?" tanya Rukia pada ichigo yang sedang menikmati kopi hangat dan roti bakar

"iya, kenapa?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengunyah roti bakarnya

"Bisa temani aku ke suatu tempat?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum pada Ichigo

Ichigo mengerutkan dahi sejenak dan mengerti maksud istrinya itu ketika melihat kalender

"ah.. ini memang tanggalnya ya?" ichigo menoleh ke kalender dan ada tanda merah disitu

Rukia hanya tersenyum dan mencium kening suaminya

"mau kan?"

"gak mungkin kan aku bilang gak kalau udah disogok kayak gini?" Ichigo pun tersenyum nakal

* * *

"apa kabar ma?" tanya Rukia pada sebuah nisan bertuliskan Hisana

"Papa juga apa kabar??" Rukia menatap lagi nisan disebelah nisan Hisana yang bertuliskan Byakuya

"tanggal 9 februari… mereka janjian ya?" Ichigo bertanya pada Rukia yang masih menatap nisan itu

"Cuma terpaut 1 tahun mereka dipisahkan dan meninggal pada hari yang sama" Rukia mengelus nisan ibunya dan menaburkan bunga diatasnya

"Tapi aku juga tidak menyangka ternyata ayahmu punya penyakit separah itu" ucap Ichigo dan ikut menaburkan bunga di atas makam byakuya

"aku juga, TBC.. penyakit itu terlihat seperti penyait biasa" Rukia kembali menatap nisan itu..

"Kita menikah saja tidak disasikan orang tuamu"

"ma, pa.. sekarang aku sudah bahagian dengan ichigo mama dan papa juga bahagia disana ya.."

"Sekarang aku udah mau punya anak… setelah menunggu selama 1 tahun akhirnya kami diberi anak juga" Rukia menatap Ichigo dan tersenyum padanya

"Ma, maafkan aku ya, pa aku juga minta maaf"Rukia menatap kedua batu nisan itu

Angin berhembus semilir seperti sang pembawa pesan

"Semoga kalian akan selalu bahagia" suara itu seolah mampir ketelinga Rukia suara ayah dan ibunya

"Terima kasih ma, pa" Rukia menangis dipelukan Ichigo

Hari itu cuaca cerah dan angin berhembus semilir…

3 bulan kemudian anak perempuan ichigo dan Rukia lahir dan diberi nama Hisana Kurosaki…

* * *

Yei –teriak gaje- endingnya maksa banget ya??

Bagaimana mohon komen nya flame juga gak masalah..

Oh ya buat Black white or grey bakal terus lanjut kug jadi tunggu ya kelanjutannya –sambil nunjukin jempol tangan-

ayo teken ijo-ijo yang ada dibawah ini!!!!


End file.
